Impressions Season 2
by hersheygal
Summary: Starting with Episode 15, I have written a one or two shot about what I think should happen next. Usually contains Jate..or whatever relationships the episode was based on. Season 2 Spoilers
1. Maternity Leave

Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST and titles for the chapters are from the episode of that week.

A/N: What do you feel after you have just finished watching LOST? I don't know about you, but when I see LOST appear on the screen at the end, I go through many emotions. At first, I am happy that I got to see the episode and then, depending on what happened in the episode, I might feel mad, or sad. Then I feel frustrated that I have to wait a week to see another episode. In order to make myself happy, I will post a chapter every week of what I think should happen next from that episode. AngelofMusicLover will be doing this with me too, I don't know if she will post it or not, but if she does, look at hers as well.

Maternity Leave

"Is that was you just asked me for? Are you serious? Heck no!" Sawyer said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sun was replaying the scene in her head. Sawyer having fun with the fact that she was asking him for a test. She was now walking in the jungle towards the hatch to talk to Jack. She wasn't sure if he would have what she needed but she knew he would treat her better than Sawyer had.

She reached the hatch. Jack was inside like she had assumed. He looked exhausted.

"Jack?" Sun asked, concerned

"Hi Sun." Jack said, looking worried.

"Jack you look tired, you should sleep." Sun said.

"Yeah I probably should but I have too much going on to sleep right now." Jack said, "So what's up?"

"Well um…. I have a question to ask you."

Scene switches to Kate sitting by her tent and Sawyer coming up to her.

"Well Thelma, have fun on your little girl's night out?" Sawyer said in his southern drawl.

"Kate looked up at him from what appeared to be deep thought.

"What?" Kate said, she looked flustered.

"Well what's wrong shweetheart? Havin' doctor troubles?" Sawyer grinned at her.

"No Sawyer." Kate was upset that he had nailed it. She was thinking about why they couldn't just talk. She knew they were both very busy but surely he could find some time to talk to her.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Sawyer asked.

Kate sighed. "Yes, Sawyer, we had fun."

"Did you find anything?" Sawyer said, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Nope." Kate said, lying,

"Well did you use the gun?" Sawyer said.

"Nope?" Kate said.

"Can I have it back?"

"Nope." And with that Kate walked away towards Claire.

Scene switches to Jack

He hadn't had what Sun needed. He was surprised that she asked him. Of course, Jin and Sun are married, but he just didn't know if he could deal with another pregnant woman. It was a relief she didn't hear Gale in the background. He knew that he would need to go to Sawyer. Sometimes he hated being the one everyone counted on. He knew Locke hated it. When he walked in and there were dishes all over the floor he knew Locke was mad. He wouldn't say anything but by the way he looked at Jack he was definitely mad at Jack.

Locke walked into the room. Jack decided to go for a walk, and maybe go to the beach on the way and see what Ana was doing. Maybe he'd accidentally see Kate too.

"I'm going for a walk Locke. I'll come back soon." Jack said.

" Are you asking me or telling me?" Locke said.

"I'm telling you John." Jack said.

"Uh huh. So you just figure it's ok to do what ever you want." Locke said, crossing his arms.

"What happened John, geez what's up with you?" Jack said, and with that he started to walk out of the room.

"I saw Sun walking from here. What did she want? Do you think she saw anything?" Locke said, ignoring Jack's question. He knew Jack really didn't care anyways.

"She didn't see anything" and with that Jack left.

Scene switches to Kate and Claire sitting together.

"I'm glad Aaron's better." Kate said, trying to keep her mind off of what Sawyer had said to her. If he could notice she was thinking about Jack, who else could? She didn't want that. For all she knew, Jack probably hated her. She had tried to reach out to him but he just shrugged her off.

"Yes me too. I just can't stop thinking about Ethan."

Kate gave Claire a surprised look. "What!"

Claire looked at her sheepishly. "I know that sounds weird but let me explain. Just don't tell anyone or they are going to think I am crazy"

Kate nodded her approval.

"Ok, well, he was so nice to me while I was with them. I know that they were going to taker the baby from me but I sincerely believe he didn't want to hurt me. If Charlie hadn't have shot him, maybe we could have convinced him to be one of us. I know that is a long shot, but a girl can dream can't she? "

Not known to Kate or Claire, Jack was silently listening to them from a couple yards away. He had come to the beach to see Ana he kept telling himself but he ended up seeing Kate right away, not intentionally looking for her, he also told himself that too.

But now he was wondering what the heck they were talking about. He guessed that Claire was talking about when Ethan had kidnapped her, but she didn't remember that, did she? He figured it was time to come out soon and ask what the heck was going on.

"Claire, I can understand where you are coming from. But that is just –" Kate stopped herself before she said crazy. "It's just… Look Claire, Ethan probably did like you, but he had to follow the Other's orders. They would have hurt you and there would be no way that Ethan would have come with us and if he had, he and some of us would have probably been killed."

Claire sighed. "I know I know"

"What are you talking about? Why are you talking about when you were kidnapped? Did you remember? " Jack said, coming out from behind the bush he had been hiding in. At this point he didn't care what either of them thought of him listening in, he just wanted to know what had happened.

Kate stood up. "You were eavesdropping?" She said, incredulously.

"Yes, Kate, I was. And it's a darn good thing I did too. What the heck is going on?" Jack said.

"I can't believe you!" Kate said, raising her voice. Unknown to all three of them, Sawyer had seen Jack and decided to see what was going on and now he was having a blast watching them "All we need is some popcorn." He grinned to himself.

Claire put a hand on Kate's arm. "Kate, never mind that he was eavesdropping. We should tell him anyways."

Kate looked at her, and then seemed to agree. "Ok but not here." She said, looking around. " I know where we can go. "

Sawyer was disappointed, but he didn't follow them.

A little while later,

"WHAT?" You went to go explore without a guy around!" Jack said, very upset that one of them could have been hurt.

"I had a gun." Kate said quietly.

"Where did you get a gun from? Sawyer…" It came to him the minute he said it.

"Look Jack, the important thing is that we saw a hatch thing and Claire regained her memory. That's it!" Kate said.

"The important thing is that one of you could have been hurt!" Jack said, pacing. He was trying to control his anger.

"Jack, listen to me" Kate got up and grabbed his arm. "I understand you are concerned, but we are okay. We are better off now because we learned some things."

Jack looked at Kate in the eyes. The wall collapsed and he wasn't mad anymore. He couldn't control his emotions because now he wanted to kiss Kate again, but out of fear of her running again. He just shook her arm off and said," I know, but I just can't believe you didn't tell anyone but Sawyer about it." With that, he left. He decided to go talk to Sawyer about the test for Sun.

Kate just stared after him.

"Sawyer, I need you to give me something and you won't do anything you are just going to give it to me." Jack said.

The End.

A/N/ Wow! Sorry that was so long! I couldn't stop writing! I hope you like it. I know this probably won't happen on the show but, to quote Claire, "A girl can dream right?" hehe. Please review! I know there are people out there reading my stories! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!


	2. Maternity Leave Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST

A/N: I had intended for Maternity Leave to be a one shot but a lot of people asked me to update it and I decided that I didn't really end it all that well so there is a Maternity Part 2! But for the next episode there will be no part 2! So here goes…

"Sawyer, I need you to give me something and you won't do anything you are just going to give it to me." Jack said. He looked very sternly at Sawyer.

Sawyer was sitting on the row of airplane chairs and reading a book. "Oh yeah? I'm not giving you a gun." He said without looking up from the book.

"No I don't need a gun. I need a pregnancy test!" Jack said, exasperated.

"Is that so?" Sawyer finally looked up at Jack. "Is there something you've been meaning to tell everyone?" He grinned.

"Sawyer don't be immature. It's not for me and you know it." Jack said, not in the mood for Sawyer's games.

"Then who is it for?" Sawyer asked.

"Sun. Now give it." Jack said.

" Oh so she ran to the Doc after I said no. Seems like I'm the daddy of the island and you're the mommy. Daddy says no and then the kids run to mommy." Sawyer said.

"Sawyer, just give it to me." Jack said.

Sawyer had it in his pocket because he figured either someone would look through his stuff or someone would come ask him. He grabbed it and handed it to Jack. "Here you go. Have fun." Sawyer looked at Jack and grinned and sat down again.

"You are pathetic." Jack left and gave it to Sun secretly. Sun was really happy.

"Look, if you are, you need to tell me okay?" jack said.

"If I am I don't know if I am going to tell Jin." Sun said.

"Sun please. I need to know so I can take care of you properly if something happens." Jack said.

Sun sighed and looked around, then said, " Ok fine. But you can't tell anyone."

Jack left to go back to the hatch.

Scene switches to Kate and Claire, right after Jack left.

Kate is just standing there not knowing what to make of the situation. When she was staring at him with her hand on his arm she saw something flicker in his eyes. But whatever it had been, it had disappeared in a second. When he had realized she had gone to Sawyer and he had given her what she wanted she knew that Jack was hurt by it. His entire face had just fallen as soon as he had figured it out and it pained Kate to see him like that. Hadn't she already caused him enough grief? But wait, if she had caused him grief, doesn't that mean he had feelings for her? But before she could think more Claire interrupted Kate's thoughts..

"What do you think that was about?" Claire asked.

Kate gave her the most honest answer possible. "I have no idea." She turned around and looked at Claire.

"I'd better get back to Aaron." Claire said.

"Yeah I'd better get back to…" Kate just left the sentence unfinished., She had no one to go back to. Not even Sawyer. After what he had done to her she was done with him. Claire saw the pained expression on Kate's face.

"Isn't it your shift at the hatch Kate?"

"Yeah it is. I'll see you later Claire. "

Kate left towards the hatch.

Jack is walking back and he reaches the hatch.

"Well finally you're back. That was a long walk." Locke said.

"Sorry. Some things came up." Jack said.

"Well since you took some time out of my free time, can you stay here for a couple hours after your shift ends?" Locke asked.

"Sure." Jack nodded his head, too worn out to argue.

The door opened and someone was walking down the hallway and Kate appeared. She saw Jack and made a beeline for the computer.

"Who's on the shift with me?" Jack asked. He decided just to ignore Kate. She'd probably leave in a few minutes anyways. He looked at the chart to see who was on with him,

Locke didn't reply and just left.

Jack skimmed down the chart. It was Kate's shift. They would be alone. For six hours. Jack's heart skipped a beat. How was he going to deal with that! He glanced toward the computer room. There was no sound coming from it. He decided to just lay down on the couch and pretend to sleep. Maybe he'd fall asleep for the whole six hours and not have to deal with Kate. She could handle the button alone. So he went and lay down on the couch.

Kate couldn't believe Jack was here. Why was he here? When she had gotten there she didn't know what to do so she just went o the computer room and looked at the clock. 100 minutes. Great… She sat down at the monitor and stared at it listening in to the conversation Locke and Jack were having. It wasn't much of a conversation. Maybe they had already said everything before she had come, or they were hiding things from her. She heard Jack ask who was on the shift with him. Her heart skipped a beat. They would be together Alone. For six hours. No one had answered him. This was going to be a long six hours. She heard some shuffling across the floor then she heard someone sit on the couch. Then she heard nothing.

She looked up at the clock a little bit later. It read 80 minutes. The silence was very uncomfortable even though they weren't even in the same room. She wished anyone would walk in. anyone. Even Sawyer. Yes Sawyer. He was a pain in the butt but at least there were never any awkward silences with him around, She didn't want to start thinking about him so she shut her eyes and tried to think about nothing. It was very hard. But finally Kate dosed off.

The alarm clock was ringing.

_No I don't want to wake up yet! _ Kate thought. She moved her hand around trying to find the alarm so she could press the snooze button.

"Kate!"

The yelling of her name brought her back to reality, She opened her eyes and saw Jack had pushed her chair away from the computer and he was typing in the numbers himself.

She yawned and stretched.

"You'd think the timer would be loud enough.," Jack muttered then walked out of the room.

What was wrong with him? She asked herself. Sure there was the kiss and running away thing and there was the thing where she had followed along when he had said no, but she really hadn't done anything wrong going with Claire. He seemed so mad about it. She didn't know how to make it better.

She got up and went to the kitchen to look for anything edible to eat that would look good. She finally decided to skip food and just have tea. She put a pot of water on the stove. She turned around and finally dared to look where she knew Jack was, but he was lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. He obviously didn't want to talk to her. _Fine then. He doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to. But he is going to have to share the couch. _She went over to the couch and moved Jack's legs a little, which made her blush just touching him. She then plopped down loudly next to him and tried to drink her tea as loudly as possible. She slurped and everything. She realized since she had gotten her little nap she was in a much better mood and she wasn't as scared anymore to talk to Jack.

Jack wasn't really mad at Kate at all. When he had lain down in the first place he had fallen asleep. Then he had woken up to the timer going off and it made him think of Locke and how he loved to push it. He waited for Kate to turn it off. But she didn't. He decided he should go in there and see what was going on. He groaned as he got up. He really needed to take better care of himself. Why was he sleeping on the couch when there was a bunk bed in the other room? He didn't know why. He walked into the computer room and saw Kate sleeping on the chair. She looked beautiful. He had never seen her sleep before. Then he looked at the timer. It said 20 seconds. "Kate!" He shouted. He didn't know why. He just did.

He punched the numbers in. each number making him think of more reasons to hate Locke. He saw Kate stretching as if nothing had happened. He muttered, "You'd think the timer would be loud enough." And he walked out. He didn't know why he said it. He just felt that if he could somehow keep up that wall to make it seem like he was angry then he wouldn't have to deal with Kate. He wanted to deal with her. He wanted to talk with her and make everything better, but not yet. He didn't know what the outcome would be and he was so tired. He went and lay down on the couch and put his arm over his eyes in case Kate walked in. He still didn't feel like dealing with her. He had already established with himself that he was no longer angry. He was just hurt and confused. He was very hurt. He heard footsteps and rattling in the kitchen. A couple of minutes later he felt Kate's hands touching his legs. Touching his legs! He smiled. He couldn't help it. He quickly stopped it. He hoped she hadn't seen that. He had no clue what she was doing. Then he felt her plop down beside him. Then she slurped something. She kept slurping it. Finally the slurping stopped and he heard her put the cup down on the coffee table, loud. She sighed, loudly.

"Okay already!" Jack said, and took his arm off his eyes and sat up.

"You're awake!" Kate smiled at him with a merry look in her eyes.

"I was awake all along. What was up with all the slamming and stuff?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know.. just me being me." Kate said.

"Yeah uh huh." Jack said, rubbing his head.

"Here. I made you some coffee." Kate grabbed the coffee off the table and gave it to him.

"I didn't know we had coffee here." Jack said, surprised.

"I didn't either. But when you are desperate for something to distract yourself with you can see anything." Kate said, staring directly in his eyes. "And you're welcome."

"Thanks." jack said, looking back in her eyes. He felt the wall crumbling again. Soon it would break and he would be talking to her. Did he want to or did he want to just get up and leave? He battled with himself but Kate decided it for him.

"I'm sorry about everything. I mean everything. I don't know why I ran. I was just scared. When I kissed you I-" At this she paused, tears were threatening to spill out but she willed them not to. She bent over with her elbows on her knees. "I felt so safe. So loved." She whispered the last part but he still heard. "When we broke apart, I couldn't believe I had kissed you. I got really scared and I ran. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." Jack said, clearing his throat. It hurt him to see her like this and all he wanted to do was hug her but he refrained. "I shouldn't have accused you of doing anything with Sawyer. I don't know what happened in that room."

It was a while before either of them spoke again. Finally, Kate spoke. She no longer felt like crying and so she got up and leaned against the back of the couch. "I was so mad at you for making me stay behind. I felt like you were getting payback or something. So I followed you. Then I was paying really close attention to you guys and then they got me." The tears threatened to spill again. Her voice got shaky." They" She couldn't continue.

Jack moved over closer to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey it's ok. I wasn't getting back at you. I wanted you to be safe." Jack said rubbing her shoulder. She leaned against him. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Finally she talked again and the sound of her voice in agony like that made Jack want to cry but he was able to force the tears back.

"I know you were and you were right. They grabbed me and asked me questions. Then they told me things. They knew about my past Jack." Kate looked up at him and was startled to see tears in his eyes. He looked down at her and saw her tear streaked face and that was enough for him. He turned away from her. She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Then you guys came along and soon that guy had me out there. When he had that gun at my head and you were just staring I felt so-" She couldn't continue. She started sobbing.

At the thought of Kate in gags and her actually thinking he would have let her be killed like that he started crying and didn't care that she saw anymore. He pulled her in a full-fledged hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered after a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry too." Kate said. They had both calmed down and she was looking up at him. They stayed like that for a long time until the button went off. They both sighed.

"I'll go get it." Jack said, and got up.

Kate walked after him and after he punched the buttons in she went up behind him and put her arms around him. She whispered, "I love you Jack."

He turned around and put his arms around her as well and told her," I love you too," Then they kissed. They walked out of the computer room arm in arm and then Sun came in the room. "I need to talk to you." Sun had a sense of urgency in her voice.

" Sure Sun let's go over here." Jack said.

Kate sat on the couch and smiled to herself. She knew that things would be better now. She knew that Jack loved her and nothing would change that. She felt like she could overcome anything on the island, as long as she had Jack to protect her.

A/N: This was longer that part one! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. This is the first time I have written a romance. I am writing romances but no one has kissed yet or anything in my other stories so this is my first time doing that. I hope it didn't sound cheesy or anything. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. The Whole Truth

**IS NOW UPDATED! I ADDED TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO IT! ONE IN THE MIDDLE AND ONE AT THE END. I WOULD ESPECIALLY LIKE TO THANK PACEJUNKIE FOR THE ADVICE! **

Episode 2:16 The Whole Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Ok here is what I think should happen after The Whole Truth. It is really long but that was so I wouldn't have to make it a two-shot.I am breaking it up into chapters so it is easier to read. I hope you like it! This centers on the relationships of Sana and Jate. But it is a different Sana and the Jate is a little different than my normal Jate. There's also some Sun/Jin.

**Chapter 1**

Sun felt sick to her stomach. She had just lied to Jin, again. She had been with another man, the man that had taught her English. She never meant it to be that way, but that was how it went. She loved Jin so much and she couldn't believe she had done that to him. She couldn't tell him. If she did he would be so upset and hurt. She knew Jin believed her that the baby was his, but it wasn't his. What if it didn't look like him? But maybe, by some miracle, it was Jin's. She knew this baby would save their marriage most definitely. She was not going to ruin that chance by telling him. He had his secrets too. She knew he did.

**Chapter 2**

Ana couldn't believe the balloon wasn't there. It had to be. It had to be, for her. She needed this man to not be an other. She needed to prove to her self that she still had discretion. She looked over at Sayid. He looked about ready to kill someone. She knew he was mad. She needed to find the balloon also so that Sayid would actually see Ana as a person. She needed him to. No one else did. Well maybe Jack at times but Jack was nice to everyone. Except for Locke. She didn't know what was the matter with the two of them. This side of Jack Ana didn't like very well. Jack was so complicated.

Suddenly, Ana heard something, she turned to the side. There was a man standing there.

"Well hello there! I'm sure by now you know there isn't any balloon." The man said.

Sayid turned and immediately went next to Ana.

"Yes Sayid, you were right. Your little prisoner is one of us." The man laughed.

"Who are you?" Sayid asked.

"Well, one of your friends calls me Zeke. You can call me that if you want." The man said, grinning mysteriously.

"Zeke what do you want?" Sayid said.

"I want you, and your friend here, to go back. You are getting close to crossing our line and if you do that, you're dead. You're other friend is getting very close so if I were you, I would go get him." Zeke started laughing.

Ana started running after Charlie.

"Charlie!" Ana ignored the tears threatening to spill. This was not a time to cry. She could think later. She had been wrong, again. But this time, she wasn't going to let the Others take another person.

"Charlie!" Ana screamed again.

Zeke had mysteriously disappeared and Sayid started running after Ana.

They finally stopped and looked around. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. They started running again.

Zeke suddenly popped up again. "I told you not to cross the line."

Sayid and Ana were immediately knocked out.

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean you gave Ana a map?" jack asked.

"Exactly what it means. I gave Ana a map." Gale said, smirking.

Jack started running for the beach. He would find Ana before she left and stop her from going. He suddenly ran into Kate.

"Kate." Jack said.

"Jack." Kate said.

They were silent for a moment, then Jack remembered.

""Have you seen Ana in the last hour?" Jack asked, knowing it would make Kate mad but he couldn't help it.

"Why?" Kate asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Look it is very important. Please ask questions later. I know we need to talk, but right now is not the time." Jack said.

"There will never be a good time for you Jack." Kate said.

"Please Kate. It is really important." Jack said.

Kate sighed then said," Sayid, Ana, and Charlie left a couple of hours ago. They headed in that direction." She pointed towards the direction.

"Thank you." Jack began running again.

"Jack wait!" Kate yelled and ran after him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I have a feeling what you are going to do is dangerous. Let me come. I have a gun." Kate said.

Jack looked at her. He knew that Sawyer must have given her the gun.

"Why don't you just give me the gun and I'll give it back when I come back." Jack said.

"No." Kate shook her head. "If you want the gun, I'm coming."

"Fine. But I am not responsible for you." Jack said.

"You never were and you never will be." Kate said, looking directly at Jack, and then she walked in front of him and began running.

Jack stood there for a second, and then he ran after her.

**Chapter 4**

Ana groaned. Her head hurt. She didn't want to get up. The floor wasn't exactly comfortable but she knew she would start remembering things and she had a feeling she didn't want to remember anything.

Too late. The memories began flooding back. She sighed and opened her eyes. It was dark. But she could make out another form beside her. It was Sayid. Where was Charlie? They had probably gotten him too. Ana knew she was lucky she had never been taken by the Others and it was just a matter of time before she was. Why couldn't have she just let it alone and let Jack, Locke and Sayid handle Gale? Locke lured her in. No one knew that they had gone off like this and it was likely Gale wasn't going to tell Jack and Locke that he had given them a map. They were doomed.

Sayid stirred and startled Ana from her thoughts.

He got up and immediately went in to action, but soon found they were in a closed room with no door. No way to get out. After a while of stomping and kicking on everything, he sat down next to Ana.

Ana had stayed seated the whole time while Sayid had his outburst. She knew if she looked at Sayid she would start crying. And crying was a sign of weakness. A sign of giving in. She wasn't going to give in.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ana whispered.

Sayid didn't reply, which made Ana feel worse.

A long time later, a porthole opened up from above. There was sunlight outside, and Zeke was standing there.

"I told you. But no you didn't listen. And now Charlie is at our mercy. Have fun!" Zeke shut the porthole before Ana or Sayid could react.

Sayid stood up again looking around for anything at all. Anything. He was desperate. He should have never let Charlie come along. He had nothing to do with it. He really didn't have a benefit of coming along. The reason why Sayid let Charlie come along was to break tension.

"HEY! HEY! LET US OUT!" Sayid shouted and banged.

"Sayid!" Ana stood up for the first time. "Stop. You're wasting energy." Ana laid a hand on Sayid's shoulder.

Sayid looked at Ana. Their eyes were accustomed to the dark now and they could see each other pretty well. Ana looked about ready to cry.

"We'll be alright Ana." Sayid said, trying to comfort Ana while trying to convince him self everything would be all right.

Both of them knew it wasn't all right, Charlie could be killed or worse, they could be torturing him at this very second.

"No we won't. It is all my fault. I should have trusted your judgment. I should have just stayed out of it. But I just had to butt in." Ana said, collapsing onto the ground.

Sayid sat down beside her and took her hands into his own.

"Ana, look at me. We are going to survive this. You did not butt into this. Locke asked you to talk to Gale because we have all failed. You got Gale to give you a map. That is a great accomplishment." Sayid said.

"You know that Gale was setting us up. He fooled me and he fooled Jack. I should have never come to this camp. I have just been a bother for everyone." Ana said.

Sayid had never seen Ana like this before and he was amazed by it. He was shocked. How could he comfort her when they both knew she was right?

"Ana, this is no time to be blaming yourself. You are a great person who just wants everyone safe. We will find a way out and we will get Charlie. We just need to work together. " Sayid said.

Ana breathed deeply, embarrassed she had broken down like that in front of Sayid. He must think of her as a lunatic now.

"Okay." Ana said.

"Ana" Sayid said softly, taking one hand and lifting her face up by grasping her chin.

This shocked Ana. The handholding was ok only because he was trying to comfort her but this? This was unexpected. The look in his eyes was of compassion.

"I forgive you." Sayid said.

That was all it took. Ana started crying again, but this time, she kept the look between them.

Sayid leaned in and kissed her softly. Ana didn't kiss back because she was so shocked.

He then pulled back and stood up again. His voice was all business again.

"Now. If we can just examine this as much as possible." Sayid said.

Ana got up and brushed the tears away. "Yeah. Yeah that's what we need to do." They started looking the room over. It was a very tiny space. It was the size of a small bathroom with nothing in it.

"When Zeke comes back, we need to keep him talking as much as possible. Ask him questions. Anything." Sayid said.

"Okay." Ana said.

So the two looked around them for anything but they couldn't find anything.

**Chapter 5**

"You really think I am going to tell you anything, you dirty scumbag?" Charlie asked, incredulous.

Zeke and some other guy had taken Charlie as he was walking through the brush. They hadn't knocked him out but instead took him on a walk. They had walked for a while then they stopped. Zeke pulled away some branches from a hidden door and they threw Charlie in it. Zeke walked in after him. He wanted so badly to hit Charlie, but first, he wanted to have some fun. So he asked him questions. He already knew a lot, but it humored him to see Charlie trying not to give him any information. In a minute, Zeke could finally start hitting him.

"Charlie, this can be easy, or this can be hard. What do you want it to be?" Zeke said, bending down next to Charlie who was sitting on the floor.

"I'd prefer easy, but then that would mean telling you things and I wouldn't do that to my friends." Charlie replied.

"Oh you think _they _are your friends? Sayid is too caught up in his own world and with your prisoner, who we are going to get back by the way, and you don't even care for Ana at all. Sayid is only being with you because you are basically in the same boat with him. So who are you talking about?" Zeke replied.

For a split second, Charlie believed him. He was right about Ana. He didn't like her at all. But Sayid was his friend. Charlie would stick by Sayid because he knew at that second Sayid was probably trying to save him.

"Sayid and Ana are sitting in a dark room underground right now. They have no way of getting out. So if you think you are going to be rescued, you're wrong. You're on your own buddy." Zeke laughed.

Charlie glared at Zeke. He was trying to turn Charlie against Sayid. It made Charlie mad. They probably didn't even know where Sayid was. Then the thought occurred to him, maybe this man had known Ethan, and suddenly, Charlie was angrier than he ever had been.

"Did you know a guy named Ethan?" Charlie asked, his voice growing menacing.

Zeke's eyes showed the recognition. "You killed him. Which is all the more reason for us to kill you."

"Ethan hurt Claire, my Claire. She doesn't even bloody remember anything you did to her." Charlie said. He stood up.

" I've got news for you, _your _Claire, is as blonde as a mule. _Your _Claire is probably sitting right now with Locke." Zeke said.

"That's it." Charlie said, and to Zeke's surprise, Charlie punched him with a huge amount of force. Zeke was knocked to the ground, but he quickly stood up and soon he overpowered Charlie punching him multiple times. By the time Zeke left, Charlie was knocked unconscious.

**Chapter 6**

"Do you see anything?" Jack asked.

"No. I don't even know what I am supposed to look for Jack." Kate said. She stopped and looked at Jack with her hands on her hips.

Jack then filled Kate in on everything.

"So that's what you've been doing in the hatch. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped." Kate said.

Jack gave Kate a look that said, _you know why_

"Jack can't we just put it behind us?" Kate asked.

"No." Jack continued walking signaling that the conversation was over.

Later on.

"Do you think the Others got them?" Kate asked.

"How should I know? What do you think?" Jack snapped. He wasn't in a good mood.

"I think that they did and there isn't anything we can do until we get more people." Kate said, ignoring Jack's attitude.

"Ok Kate why don't you go back and get more people so that the others can use them like they did you." Jack said.

"Would you stop it Jack? Just stop! Let it go." Kate said.

"No," Jack said and they continued walking.

**Chapter 7**

Sayid and Ana had given up looking around and they were then sitting waiting for someone to come. That's all they could do.

"You can sleep if you want and I can keep watch." Sayid offered.

"No. If anyone needs sleep it's you. I watch you Sayid. You don't sleep." Ana said.

"I have trouble sleeping. I always have dreams where Shannon dies." Sayid opened up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ana asked.

Sayid found it weird that he was talking about his nightmares with the girl who killed Shannon.

Sayid stared off into space.

"I loved her. Everyone I love dies or leaves me. I was on the airplane to find Nadia." Sayid said, looking a little tearful.

"Who's Nadia?" Ana asked softly.

"Someone I love. Loved." Sayid said, looking at Ana.

"Now I don't want to love anyone for fear that they will die." Sayid said.

"It wasn't your fault that Shannon died Sayid. Don't blame yourself." Ana felt weird telling Sayid it wasn't his fault. It was her fault.

"If I had just stayed with her, protected her." Sayid trailed off.

"Then you would be dead and I would be alone in this… thing." Ana said.

"You are a wonderful person Ana. Really you are. You are very caring and I wish the rest of the people would see that. You don't deserve to be treated this way." Sayid said.

Ana looked away. "You don't know what I did."

"Jack always said that on this island we all get a second chance at life. You need to start yours. I think that yours should start now. It doesn't matter what you did. What matters is what you are doing now. From what I see, you are compassionate." Sayid said.

"Thanks Sayid." Ana smiled at Sayid through the tears that were slowly falling down her face.

"Thank you." Sayid said. "I have never opened up to anyone like this on this island. Now that I have I feel so much better."

Ana leaned into Sayid, ready to return the kiss he gave her earlier, when Zeke opened the porthole again. Sayid and Ana looked up at the porthole. It was dark out.

"Ah how sweet. While you two were flirting or whatever down here, your friend was having much more fun. We figured you should share in his excitement." Zeke said, and then he threw Charlie into the room. Then he closed the porthole.

"CHARLIE!" Sayid and Ana jumped up and turned him over. He looked terrible. He had blood everywhere.

Sayid listened to the heartbeat.

"He's alive and breathing. He's unconscious." Sayid said, doing everything in his power to revive Charlie.

"Oh how I wish Jack was here." Ana said.

Sayid looked at Ana. "Jack's not the only one who can treat people. I was in the Republican Guard. We learned a couple of things."

"I can't believe they took our stuff." Ana said,

"Well they would be a little stupid if they didn't." Sayid said.,

After a while, Sayid and Ana gave up and just sat down.

"Sayid." Ana said.

"What?"

"Sleep. I'll watch over Charlie." Ana said.

Sayid laid down without arguing and he slept better than he had in ages.

**Chapter 8**

It had started to rain and it was pitch black out. Kate and Jack couldn't see through a few feet ahead of them.

"We should stop." Kate said.

"No. We will not stop. One of them could be dieing right now Kate" Jack said.

"Jack. No. We need to rest." Kate said.

Jack took off running. If Kate didn't want to come, fine. If she did, that's fine too but she was not stopping him.

"JACK!" Kate yelled, running after him.

He wouldn't stop so she did the only thing she could thing of.

She took out her gun and shot the ground.

DING

That wasn't a sound she was expecting. It was metal. She bent down in the dirt and started digging. Was it another hatch?"

Jack ran back like she knew he would.

"What were you thinking shooting your gun like that?" Jack was enraged. "What are you doing?"

"I'm digging." Kate said,.

Jack rolled his eyes." This isn't a time to dig Kate."

"Jack, come here. It's a lever of some kind. " Kate said.

Jack came over and knelt. "What are you talking about?"

It's like the one at the hatch but different." Kate said,

Jack tried to lift it and to his surprise, it opened easily.

"What the--?" Jack said

Kate took her flashlight and shone it. There was no ladder like the other hatch. The room wasn't very big. At the bottom, there were three bodies.

"Ana!" Jack whispered.

"Jack?" Ana said.

Kate shone the light near the voice. Sure enough, it was Ana.

"Do you have any rope?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I do." Kate pulled it out.

Jack tied it to a nearby tree.

"Hurry Jack. Zeke will be back soon." Ana said.

"Zeke?" Jack hurried.

"Charlie is in bad condition. He won't wake up." Ana said.

"What?" Jack said. He was preparing to go down to the room.

"No Jack. You need to stay here. We will get them up." Kate said.

"Ok. Here Ana take this water and splash it in Charlie's face." Jack threw down a bottle.

Ana poured it all over Charlie's face.

"Sayid wake up. Jack and Kate are here." Ana said, going over to Sayid and gently shaking him.

"Huh?" Sayid jumped up and looked up.

"Jack." Sayid said.

"Here I am throwing down this rope. When Charlie wakes up, tell him to hold onto the rope and we will pull him up. " Jack said.

"Okay." Ana said.

"Guys?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie!" Ana exclaimed and went over to him and hugged him. Sayid explained to him what he was going to have to do.

Soon Charlie was up and Kate was trying to take care of him.

"Ok Ana you're next." Jack said.

Ana looked at Sayid. "Go ahead Ana."

"But what if they come? You'll be stuck down here." Ana said.

"I won't be." Sayid gave Ana's arm a reassuring squeeze.

Jack wondered why Sayid and Ana were acting so caring towards each other.

Sayid pushed Ana towards the rope and Ana reluctantly went up it.

When Jack had pulled her up, he pulled her into a hug.

Ana let him hug her, and then she pushed away.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Let's get Sayid up." Ana said, giving Jack a sharp look.

"Ok." Jack said, and helped Ana. He wondered what had happened. Had Sayid and Ana somehow gotten closer while they were gone?

Sayid was soon up and Ana immediately hugged him. Sayid hugged her back.

Jack and Kate just stared at them

Kate was happy for Sayid. He really needed this, but so soon?

Ana would have been the least likely person for Sayid but maybe it would somehow work.

Jack on the other hand, wasn't doing too well. The only thing that was keeping him sane from not talking to Kate was Ana. Ana was someone Jack really enjoyed. Now what was he going to do. He stole a glance at Kate. Kate looked happy. Jack had absolutely no energy to try to get things better and frankly, he was still hurt.

"Let's carry Charlie and go home before Zeke comes." Jack said.

Sayid and Jack carried Charlie and as they walked Charlie related to the others what had transpired.

"Well after you two abandoned me," at this Charlie paused and fake glared at Ana and Sayid. " I hear whispers. I tried to run back, but then someone grabbed me. When I woke up, they were trying to get information out of me. I told them nothing. But they sure did beat me up." Charlie said.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." Kate said. She was holding onto one of his hands.

"Well I'm glad someone cares." Charlie said.

Ana was thinking about what had happened between she and Sayid. Did this mean something? Or was Sayid going to act like nothing had happened. You couldn't really know for sure. Said was probably acting on this because he was getting over Shannon still. But Ana had to admit, she cared a lot for Sayid. If Sayid didn't feel the same way, she supposed she could just ignore the feelings and push them back. Jack still obviously cared for her. She supposed she could be with Jack. She glanced over at Jack. Jack was staring at Kate. Ana rolled her eyes. Nevermind….

Sayid was thinking about Ana. Did Ana have feelings for him? He definitely had feelings for her. He didn't know why. He felt a little guilty about caring about someone this fast after Shannon. He needed to talk to someone about this, but who? He looked at Jack. No. Jack had enough problems. Charlie. He would talk to Charlie. He knew Charlie had problems but Charlie wouldn't judge him.

The five of them walked and finally they made camp. Sayid slept fitfully through the night and so did Ana. Kate also slept well. Jack on the other hand, was wide away all night thinking about Gale and the Others and Sun's pregnancy and everything else. This island was way too much. He looked at the other four sleeping around the area. He sighed and turned over. At least the other four had nothing to worry about.

**Chapter 9**

Sayid woke up in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. He felt bad for caring for Ana so soon after Shannon. He needed to talk to someone. Lucky for him, Charlie was wide-awake next to him thinking about what had happened during this day.

"Charlie? Can we talk?" Sayid asked.

"What? Sure?" Charlie looked at him.

Sayid looked around to make sure the other three were asleep.

"It's about Ana. While we were down there, I developed feelings for her."

"For Ana?" Charlie was surprised.

"I know. I know. It's weird. She's a hurting person. She really didn't mean to shoot Shannon. No one treats her right."

"Sayid, there's something I've noticed that you and Jack have in common. You both always need to be fixing someone. For you. It could be something as well. The Transceiver, Shannon, and now, Ana. I think it is a mistake." Charlie said.

"I don't think so." Sayid said.

"Sayid, you are still grieving. You are missing Shannon and hoping Ana will fill that void." Chjarlie said.

"We kissed." Sayid said softly.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed. "You kissed her?"

"Yeah. I told her I forgave her." Sayid said.

"Look man, you gotta pull yourself together." Charlie said.

"What if the only way to do that is to be with Ana?" Sayid said, turning towards Charlie.

Charlie shook his head. " I don't know…"

"What kind of information did Zeke want?" Sayid asked, changing the subject.

" He didn't. He knows a lot about us Sayid. I think he was trying to egg me on. I hit him. The sodden guy is a huge jerk. Then he beat me up. Do you really think I was going to say that in front of Ana and Kate? Especially Kate." Charlie softy muttered the last part.

"Oh." Sayid said.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad I can talk to you in confidence like this. I think I would go crazy if I didn't." Sayid said.

"Sayid, We are all already crazy." Charlie said.

Sayid and Charlie went back to sleep after that and the night was uneventful.

A/N: How did you like it? I had a hard time finishing it. Please let me know what you think. I wrote Ana and Sayid like this because when Ana was telling Sayid she was sorry, I just felt inspired. Ana actually seemed human and I painfully admit that I am starting to like her. But if she goes near Jack I'll, I'll, kill her in one of my stories!


	4. Lockdown

Episode 2:17 Lockdown

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Man that was a great episode! I really enjoyed the poker and everything about it! Well here is what I think should happen next. It is hard to follow up with that episode… I sort of base my continuance on some things from the preview so if you see some things that look familiar, then that's why. None of the Hurly stuff will probably play into this. We will start the story right after Sayid tells Gale he dug up the grave. The format will be the same as I did for The Whole Truth. And of course, whatever I wrote for The Whole Truth didn't happen for this.

Lockdown

**Chapter 1**

"I dug up that grave, and what I found was not a woman inside, but a man, a man named Henry Gale" Sayid said.

Jack looked at Sayid in surprise then he turned back to "Gale" His face changing from surprise to anger.

"Who are you!" Jack yelled at him.

Locke was in shock. He felt like the world was fading on him. He was getting dizzy. _Henry wasn't telling the truth? _Locke felt betrayed-again.

"Gale" didn't respond. He just stared back at Jack. Jack threw him back in the armory.

"I told you to keep him in the armory!" Jack yelled at Locke.

Kate was so confused. Obviously, everyone in the room but her knew about this guy. She hated being out of the loop. This explained why she had hardly saw Locke or Jack out of the hatch the last couple of days. She felt hurt.

Locke said something barely audible. "I-I-I trusted him. He betrayed me." Then he fell into unconsciousness.

"Locke? Locke!" Jack shouted, trying to shake him awake. It was only then he noticed his leg. "What the-?" He grabbed it and looked at it.

"What's going on?" Kate finally spoke up.

Everyone's eyes turned to her, except Jack, who was busy trying to figure out what had happened to Locke's leg.

"You never knew?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"No." Kate said, feeling more hurt every second.

"The French Chick took Sayid to this guy in the jungle. Sayid took the guy to Locke and Jack. He told him his name was Henry Gale and he was from Minnesota. He said he came in a happy face air balloon and his wife died of an illness. He said he buried the wife. I got a map out of him and we three went looking for him and you know the rest." Ana said.

"What happened to his face?" Kate asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Sayid said. "Do you know what's wrong with him Jack?"

"No." Jack sounded really frustrated. He shouldn't have played the poker. He should have just come back to the hatch.

"Well there's only one way to find out what happened." Sayid said, looking at Jack in the face.

Jack knew well what they had to do.

** Chapter 2**

"Gale, or whoever you are, what happened to Locke?" Jack asked from the outside of the armory.

"Why should I tell you?" "Gale" said.

"Because your life is in our hands now, and no one here will stick up for you." Jack replied.

"Locke will stick up for me." Gale muttered.

"What did you say?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I said, Locke will stick up for me." Gale said louder.

Jack laughed. "Why do you think that?"

"He promised me." Gale said.

"What!" Jack couldn't believe it. Locke was so irritating.

Jack quickly regained his composure. "Well that gives you all the more reason to help save Locke so he can stick up for you."

There was silence.

"Okay. You have to let me out though in order to tell you." Gale said, after he had hesitated.

Jack looked back at Sayid, as he did, his gaze fell on Kate for a split second. She looked confused and hurt. _I can handle Kate later. This is more important. _He thought.

"It's ok. Let him out. I will keep a close eye on him." Sayid nodded.

"Hey, wait a second, where'd you get that gun?" Jack asked.

"Charlie." Sayid responded.

Jack looked at Charlie. Charlie looked back at him.

"Sawyer gave you a gun?" Jack asked.

Charlie looked sheepish. "Yeah…" he looked down at his feet.

"What did you have to do to get it?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Charlie replied. The real truth was, Charlie knew where the stash was, since he had been the one to put it there. He had just taken a gun without asking Sawyer. He figured Sawyer would move the guns as soon as he found out one was missing, but at least he got one gun out of it.

Jack stared at him in surprise.

"Jack had to play poker just to get Sawyer to give him some medicine." Kate felt it was time she started playing this game..

"You played poker?" Ana asked with a grin. "And you won against Sawyer? Good going!"

Jack smiled a little. "Yeah. It was fun."

"Well I bet I can beat you." Ana said with a smile.

"Oh you think so huh?" Jack replied with a grin back.

"Yeah I do." Ana said.

"Ok then. You're on." Jack said.

"Are you going to let me out or play your game?" Gale asked from inside the armory.

"Right." Jack said, for a moment there, he had forgotten about Gale.

He opened the door slowly just in case so that Gale wouldn't be able to escape.

**Chapter 3**

_Well that only made it worse.._ Kate thought, fuming. She hadn't expected anyone to be impressed, Even though she herself was impressed. She figured Charlie would have scoffed at Jack or something but instead they all thought it was cool.

Jack led Gale out and made him sit on the couch.

"What happened?" Jack asked, looking at Locke's leg.

"The hatch went into lockdown mode. Everything was, locked down." Gale looked proud of himself for making a little joke, but it really wasn't all that funny. The rest of them just stared at him blankly.

"Anyways, so John tried to get it open because he and I were trapped in here. Then he let me out after I promised to help him, in exchange he promised to protect me against you and him." Gale pointed at Sayid. Jack looked at Sayid. They both were fuming now. Why would Locke be this stupid?

"So we got the thing a little open and then he decided to go under it, which was stupid because then the thing came down on his leg and it went into it. Then later on after I had climbed through the vent to punch in the numbers I came back and the hatch was back to normal. I moved Locke to the couch and then you guys came in and slammed me against the wall." Gale said.

"Wait, he had you climb through the vent and type the numbers in the computer?" Jack asked. He couldn't believe this. Locke might as well have told Gale everything.

"Yeah. Why? Is that bad?" Gale asked.

Jack just shook his head and started to treat Locke. Now that he knew what had happened, he could help him properly.

Sayid grabbed Gale and threw him back into the armory. "I'm not finished with you yet." Sayid threatened.

"Hey! But I helped! That has to count for something!" Gale complained.

They ignored him. Jack was bending down next to John. "Sawyer." He muttered.

"Kate." He looked up at her.

"What?" Kate answered, not looking too happy.

"I need you to go get the medicine from Sawyer that I won earlier." Jack said..

"What if he doesn't give it to me?" Kate asked.

"He will. "

"Ok.' Kate left and ran to Sawyer's tent at the beach.

**Chapter 4**

"Sawyer." Kate ran into his tent. He was asleep.

"Well well well, what brings you to my tent in the middle of the night?" Sawyer woke up.

"Jack sent me to get the medicine he won earlier." Kate said.

"Sawyer's eyes narrowed. "Oh really? "

"Yeah. Where is it?"

'You really expect me to hand over the medicine without a fuss?" Sawyer asked

"Please Sawyer, for once could you act like a regular person?" Kate asked.

"What's the emergency?" Sawyer asked.

"Locke got hurt. It really isn't anything." Kate didn't want Sawyer to come back with her to the hatch so she didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Oh fine" Sawyer gave in and handed over the medicine. Kate put it in her bag.

"That's it?" Kate asked.

"Nope. The doc will have to come back later to get the rest." Sawyer said.

"Ok then." Kate said, and then she started to run back.

"Wait, I don't even get a thank you?" Sawyer asked.

"For giving the medicine that belongs to Jack? No way." Kate said, and she ran back to the hatch.

Jack and Sayid had moved Locke to the bunk beds. Jack and Sayid started to talk as Jack was treating Locke.

"So what's our next move?" Jack asked.

"I want to kill him." Sayid said.

Jack looked up at Sayid in surprise. "This isn't about revenge, is it?"

Sayid looked away for a second, then he looked back. "No. I want him dead. He lied and he is a harm to this camp."

Jack sat back on the floor and thought for a second. "Shouldn't we try to get more information out of him first?"

"He won't give any information." Sayid said.

"Bringing Ana in got us a map, we should bring someone else in." Jack suggested.

Sayid bristled. He couldn't believe Ana had gotten more information than he had gotten out of Gale.

"Fine, but who?" Sayid asked.

"I think another female. What about Kate?" Jack asked.

"Why Kate?" Sayid asked.

"She is good at that stuff. She can lure him to believe she is on his side." Jack said.

"Ok. I'll talk to her when she gets back."" Sayid said.

"No." Jack said quickly. "I'll talk to her."

Sayid looked at him, then he nodded. "Ok." Then he left and sat with Ana and Charlie on the couch.

Kate ran in. "Where's Jack?"

All three of them pointed towards the room with Jack and Locke in it.

**Chapter 5**

"Jack. I got some of the medicine. I couldn't carry it all back." Kate said, placing the medicine on the ground beside him

"Ok. Hopefully what I need is in there." Jack said. "Thanks." He looked at Kate.

Kate looked away.

"Why didn't' you tell me about this?" Kate asked, sitting down on a chair.

Jack looked through the medicine for what he needed.

"We didn't want a lot of people to know." Jack answered.

"Jack I know it's more than that. We used to tell each other things even though we weren't supposed to." Kate said.

Jack looked up at Kate. "You were busy with Sawyer and things and I didn't have time to find you."

"It's more than that." Kate said.

"I don't know Kate. Maybe I didn't need to tell you. I don't have to tell you everything."

Kate fell silent.

"Found it." Jack took a bottle of liquid medicine and used it on Locke.

"I could have helped with him. I could have probably gotten some information out of him.' Kate said

"You still can. As a matter of fact, I want you to go in there with him and talk to him. You will take Sayid's gun for protection." Jack said.

Kate nodded deep in thought. "Okay."

It was awkward silence between them.

"You told Ana." Kate pointed out.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You told Ana about that guy. She was in the whole thing. You had time to talk to her." Kate said.

"I didn't talk to Ana. Locke did. It wasn't my idea" Jack said.

More awkward silence.

"Well I'm going to go out there now. Let me know if you need me." Kate said

"I am almost done in here anyways and then you can go in and talk to Gale." Jack said.

Kate left, not thinking of anything else to say. She missed being around Jack and even though she was mad at him still, being around him made her feel better. Kate sat on the chair next to the couch.

**Chapter 6**

"Did Jack talk to you about our plan?" Sayid asked.

"Yes he did." Kate said.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" Sayid said.

"I was thinking I would wing it." Kate said.

"Yeah that's what I did." Ana said.

Charlie yawned. " I hate to leave the party, but I am worn out. I am going to go back to the beach and sleep."

"It's a little too far to walk in the dark alone Charlie. Why don't you sleep in the bunk on top of Locke's?" Kate asked.

Charlie just bristled at the mention of Locke's name. "Nah I can take care of myself."

"Kate's right Charlie. You should sleep here for tonight. " Sayid said.

"Fine then. If I don't get any sleep because of that bloody guy then it's all your fault." Charlie said.

"Goodnight to you too." Ana said.

The button went off. Sayid went to go push it, and he never came back. He was sitting there thinking about the day's events. That left Ana and Kate alone.

Ana broke the silence first. "Let me guess, you hate me just like over three fourths of the people here do."

Kate looked at her. "Sorry. It's just hard knowing you shot a friend of mine."

"Yeah I know. I think there is more to that though." Ana looked at Kate just as Jack came in.

"How is he?" Kate asked.

"Ok. He'll probably be on crutches for a while but he'll be ok." Jack said. He sat down next to Ana. He breathed in deeply and let the breath slowly out. There was always some excitement on this island and he was getting sick of it.

"You look tired Jack." Ana pointed out.

"Yeah I am. But so do you." Jack said.

"Yeah. I am going to go check out that parachute with the food. I'll be back soon." Ana said and got up and left.

"Ok. Be careful." Jack said. He relaxed on the sofa.

Kate moved from the chair to the sofa.

Jack stared at her. "It's funny how a day of events can change the way you look at things."

She laughed sadly. "Yeah I know what you mean,"

"Are you too tired tonight to confront Gale?" Jack asked.

"No. I'll be ok. It might be better to confront him while he is tired." Kate said.

"So where do you think that parachute came from?" Jack asked.

"I have no clue. It's weird isn't it?" Kate replied.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"Just imagine the chaos tomorrow over it." Kate said.

"Yeah." Jack laughed a little. He was so glad that he and Kate were finally talking about things again.

Ana walked back in the room. "There's a lot of food."

"That's all you found out?" Jack asked.

"Yup. I'm sweaty so I'm going to use the shower." Ana said.

"All right. We aren't going anywhere." Jack said, forgetting that he had told Kate it wasn't working.

As soon as Ana left the room, Kate went off at him. "You told me it wasn't working!" she exclaimed. She was furious.

_Oh crap.._ Jack just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"You lied to me!" Kate looked really hurt.

"It's not like you've never lied to me before!" Jack shot back at her.

Kate just stared at him.

Ana walked in at that moment. All she had on was a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey do we have any shampoo?"

Jack stared at her. "Yeah I used it yesterday. It should be somewhere in there."

Kate got up and walked past Ana. "You'll have a hard time playing with Jack. He has a great poker face." She walked into the computer room to talk to Sayid.

"What was that about?" Ana asked.

"Nothing." Jack said. He sighed. So much for them talking again.

**Chapter 7**

Kate couldn't believe Jack. She was trying to talk to him again, and he lied to her! She figured it was because he didn't want her to find out about the guy in there but still it hurt her.

"Sayid." Kate said.

"Yes?" Sayid looked up. He had been just staring at the computer deep in thought.

"Is there anything special you want me to say to the guy when I go in there?" Kate asked.

"No. Just go in there and do what you think you need to do. That's what I did." Sayid said.

"Ok. Can I stay in here with you until I go in there?" Kate asked. She didn't want to be alone in the other room with Jack.

"Sure." Sayid said.

They then had small talk. Kate told him more about the poker and Sayid was glad that Jack had won.

Jack couldn't believe himself. He should have known that Kate would have figured it out. He would try to explain himself later, though he didn't see why he should explain himself when she never explained herself. Which didn't really matter anymore. The words that stuck in his head were _I'm glad you beat Sawyer. _She was glad that he beat Sawyer. That had to amount to something. For now he just enjoyed the quiet of the room and relaxed.

Kate and Sayid walked into the room.

Jack opened his eyes.

"I'm going in there now." Kate said.

"We talked about everything I knew about him so she is prepared." Sayid said.

Jack stood up and walked next to Kate. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Jack, I will be fine." Kate told him.

"Okay." Kate and Jack walked to the door. Jack was about to do the combination when he turned back to Kate.

"If anything happens, yell. I will be standing right out here waiting."

"Ok." Kate said.

Jack turned back to the combination, and then he turned back to Kate. "Kate, be careful ok?" He looked her in the eyes.

Kate nodded. "Don't be worried for me Jack. I can take care of myself. Ana was ok and I will be too."

"Ana's different." Jack said.

"How is Ana different?" Kate asked, mad now.

"I care about you." He said softly. Then he quickly opened the door and pushed Kate in before she could react.

**Chapter 8**

Kate felt for the gun in her jeans, just to double check. She didn't want to resort to using it. She hadn't used a gun on the island yet and she was hoping she would never need to.

"Hi." Kate smiled at Gale, a little flustered.

Gale stared at her blankly from the cot. "Hey. Now they've sent you in?"

"No I wanted to come in here. I like to talk to new people." Kate said.

"Oh really? Well then you'll be sad to know I don't have anything to say." Gale said.

"How do you feel about how everyone else has treated you?" Kate asked, sitting down next to Gale.

He looked at her for a second. "Is this a joke?"

Kate shook her head.

"Well Sayid was ok at first but then you can see what he did to my face" Gale said.

"Oh. Why did he do that?" Kate asked. _So that's why Sayid didn't want to talk about it._

"Why do you think? He felt I was a other." Gale said.

"And are you?" Kate asked.

"If I tell you no, will you believe me?" Gale asked. A few seconds later he said. "I didn't think so."

"How am I supposed to believe you when Sayid just found a grave with a man in it with the name you took. " Kate said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe that man stole my name?" Gale asked.

Kate just looked at him with a look of _you're joking right?_

"No really. It could happen."

"No it couldn't. Can't you just tell me who you are? Tell me the truth." Kate said.

"I am going to die whether I tell you or not. Give me one good reason why I should tell you." Gale said.

"You're right. You are going to die no matter what. You can make the death easy, or hard. What would you prefer?" Kate asked.

"If I choose easy. I have to tell you everything. What will happen then?" Gale asked.

"I'll put in a good word." Kate said. "How has Jack been treating you?"

"Ok. Better than most. He felt I was for real until this morning when I told them a good plan." Gale said.

"Good. Jack is good like that." Kate said, with a hint of a smile across her face.

"Why are we talking about Jack?" Gale asked.

"No reason. So, are you going to choose the hard or easy route?" Kate asked.

"Easy.. " Gale said.

"No lies. No jokes. Tell me the truth." Kate said.

"Yes I am a Other. Yes I knew Ethan and I know the other guy that you know well Kate. I was there when they kidnapped you. I was there when they threw the bag over your head. Do you remember what that one person said to you?" Gale asked, his voice suddenly changed and his attitude changed as well.

Kate looked at him in surprise for a second, then she said, "If Jack gets you back, you will see me again. Next time though, I'll play with your people's minds, and if you get in the way, you and everyone you love on this island, will die."

"That, Kate. Was me. " Gale smiled at her menacing.

Kate looked at him with fear and anger. "You?"

"Yes. I heard the whole conversation. Little Jack has a huge soft spot for you. We have noticed and we will take advantage of that in the future be sure of that."

"_You _will not do anything because you are going to die." Kate said.

"Oh really? You're gonna shoot me with the gun behind your back?" Gale said.

"How-?" Kate asked, but was interrupted.

"How do I know? Let's just say I do Kate. How about that?" Gale asked.

"Who are you?" Kate asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Who am I? I'm Him. Who's Him? You'll never know, because I will never tell." Gale said.

Kate backed up against the door, terrified. She was shaking.

"You Kate, have gotten in our way. Your friend Michael has gotten in our way. You want to know what happened to him? He died. We weren't nice to him either. You deserve to die." Gale said.

Kate took the gun out of her jeans and pointed it at Gale. Her hands were shaking.

"Do you really want another death on your hands?" Gale asked, standing up

Kate shook her head. "Get away from me."

Gale came closer and finally he was right up next to her. He could have taken the gun from her, but he didn't.

"I love you Kate. I have been watching you ever since we kidnapped you. I was wondering when you were going to come down here and pay me a visit. It's about time." Gale smiled and leaned in to kiss her, pressing her up against the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kate screamed. "JACK!"

**Chapter 9**

After Kate had gone in the armory, Jack had gone into the other room to check on Locke real quick and Locke had woken up and had wanted to go back out into the other room so Jack helped him into the living room.

"I think you are going to need crutches." Jack said.

"How long before I can walk on my own?" Locke asked.

"At least two- three weeks." Jack answered.

"What? What am I supposed to do during that time?" Locke asked.

"Press the button." Jack stared at him." Kate's in there right now talking to him. What happened John? What made you bring him out here in the first place?"

Locke told Jack everything except for the map-image thing that had appeared on the wall.

"You thought the best solution was to get Gale out here, and promise him your protection?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Locke said.

"Are you keeping that promise?" Jack asked

"I don't know." Locke said.

"You told him about the button and everything. What were you thinking?" Jack asked.

"I was desperate Jack! What would you do in that situation?" Locke asked.

Both of the men's voices steadily rose. Sayid had been watching them this whole time not saying anything. He agreed with Jack though. But he could see what Ana had been talking about when she said Jack and Locke were too busy worrying about Locke and Jack. He silently laughed a little.

"I would wait John! Someone was going to come!" Jack said.

"But no one did! And what about the button?" Locke replied.

"What about the button? What about the button!" Jack spit out the last word in disgust.

"There are more things to worry about than a button!"

Then he heard it. The scream that would stay with him forever. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He immediately ran to the door trying to open it. At first it wouldn't open and he had to try it again. Once again, he had let Locke take over his feelings and this time, it involved Kate. The next thing he heard gave him chills. A bloodcurling scream. "JACK!" He opened the door and Kate fell into his arms because she had been leaning against the door. He slammed the door shut so Gale couldn't get out but he saw the expression on Gale's face. Happiness, as if he had just gotten a A on a project or something.

"Kate. Kate. It's ok. It's all right. I'm here." Jack said.

Kate sobbed into Jack's shoulder and Jack held her tight. His own tears threatening to spill out. She was obviously shaken by what had happened. She had dropped the gun as soon as she had fallen into Jack's arm and Sayid went and picked it up.

"No one is going to hurt you ok? We are all here protecting you. He is not going to do anything." Jack said.

Kate was trembling all over and she was very shocked by what had happened. She wouldn't stop crying. After ten minutes of watching Kate being so hurt, Jack had had enough. This guy was going to die. But his duty was to Kate and so he looked at Sayid, Sayid got the message. Sayid headed for the door and stopped right next to it wanting to make sure he had understood Jack right.

"Kate? Listen we are going to have Sayid go back in there. We need you to tell us anything that can help." Jack just wanted him dead but if Kate didn't want it, he wouldn't do it.

Kate mustered two words that she whispered, but she whispered them with a vengeance.

"_Kill him." _

Jack pushed her away for a second just enough to be able to look at her face to make sure he had heard right. Her face was swollen and she was still crying. She was holding on to him with everything she had, as if she let go she would die.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Kate nodded furiously and Jack hugged her tight and looked up at Sayid. "Are you ok with it?"

"Never have I wanted to kill someone more." Sayid said.

"Wait." Locke weakly stood up and leaned against the wall next to the door. "don't."

Sayid looked at him in disgust and Jack took one hand off of Kate long enough to do the combination.

Sayid looked at Jack one more time before he opened the door. Gale stood up and looked at the people. Kate was crying into Jack.

"Oh didn't get enough information did we?" Gale smiled.

"You have caused us enough damage. You are no longer needed. I have waited for this day it seems for forever." Sayid said, pointing the gun at Gale.

"You really think you have the strength to shoot me? To be able to live with it?" Gale said

"Oh yes. I will be fine. But Kate here might not and for that you will pay." Sayid said. "Shooting you isn't nearly enough punishment for what you have done."

Kate turned around to see Gale. Jack kept holding onto her.

Gale looked directly at Kate. "Is this how you want it? All I wanted was one kiss."

Kate just looked away. And Jack looked at Gale more menacing.

"Any last words?" Sayid asked.

Gale smiled. "You're not the only one that loves her Jack. I love her too." Kate's head snapped back as she looked at Gale again.

"I love you." Gale said. Sayid shot him and he crumpled to the floor in pain. He would be dead in a few seconds. Jack gave Kate a reassuring squeeze. Then he let go of her and ran over to Gale and began beating him up numerous times. "You made a mistake by hurting Kate like you did. Now your people will pay."

Kate began sobbing again and she ran over to Jack and pulled him off of Gale.

"Jack. Stop. It's not worth it!" Kate said.,

Jack looked at Kate, and that's all it took. He complied and put an arm around her. They walked out of the armory as Gale took his last breath.

**Epilogue-ish**

The days after Gale had died were solemn for Sayid, Jack, and Kate. Ana was ok because she hadn't seen it but for the other three, the image stayed in their minds. Kate told Jack that night what had happened in the armory. They hugged for a long time after she told him.

A couple of days later, Kate and Jack were ok, they had talked about everything and now they were happier than ever-except for the image of Gale stuck in their heads. Kate remembered Gale's words. She kept a close eye around the people she loved.

Sayid didn't think he would feel guilty, but he did. He knew he shouldn't, so why did he?

Locke was on crutches so he couldn't do much but sit in the hatch contemplating what he had seen.

Charlie was fine overall because he hadn't seen any of it and therefore didn't experience any anguish, except he wished that Claire would let him back into her heart.

But Hurly, Hurly was seeing something in the jungle. Something that no one else was seeing. And it was having a great impact on him. But that story, I will let the writers of LOST tell.

A/N: Sorry I had to kill Gale. I hate him. He gives me the creeps. Well let me know what you think! Sorry it is so long!


	5. Dave

Dave

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A.N: Good episode… it was really interesting with a lot of different things to talk about. Gale is driving me nuts. Just kill him already! Hehe. He creeps me out. Anyways, even though that was a Hurly centric episode there probably won't be a lot of Hurly in this because this one is going to be fully based around previews. I can't wait for next Wednesday. It's gonna be a great episode and this is what I think should happen. I will try not to make it all jateish I promise.. or at least different… As always, what happened in the last chapter is erased and never happened and it is the same format as last time.

**Chapter 1 **

"Now we've got the situation under control. I need all of you to remain calm and I need you all to not go to the hatch during this time. We don't need any more people down there than necessary. "Jack was finishing up telling everyone about "Gale".

"We have a plan and we are going to be trying to get everything back to normal but we need your cooperation." Jack told them. He looked around at everyone. They had blank, shocked expressions. They had asked questions already and it had been an exhausting night of talking. All he wanted to do was sleep- but that was the last thing he was planning to do that night. He was planning to go back to the hatch, talk to "Gale" and get him to tell him anything at all. Then he was going to go out. Alone. He didn't want to risk the chance of anyone getting hurt. So he figured he would go silently in the middle of the night. He knew he shouldn't go unarmed but it was his only choice because he was not going to go to Sawyer or Sayid. They would want to know and once they knew they would either try to stop him or come along. So Jack would go alone.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves. Jack slipped out quietly and walked back to the hatch. He knew what he was planning was dangerous. But at this point, he didn't really care. Enough had happened to these people and Jack wanted some answers. Now that Locke would be on crutches for a long time, Jack could take advantage of that.

"So that's what Jack and Locke were doing down there. I was startin to get concerned." Sawyer grinned at Kate, who had been standing next to him the whole time while they had been listening to Jack.

Kate was hurt that no one had told her about Gale but apparently only a couple of people knew. Sawyer didn't know which made her feel a little better.

"Sawyer." Kate said in a reprimanding voice. She rolled her eyes. He would never stop.

"What Freckles? Oh don't tell me that you knew this whole time." Sawyer said.

"Of course I didn't know. I've been busy with other things." Kate said.

"Uh huh." Sawyer began walking away.

"Sawyer!" Kate called after him.

"What?" Sawyer appeared to be annoyed, but he was actually glad that she had called him.

"Jack."

Sawyer's expression immediately changed from annoyed pleasure to complete hatred. "What about him?"

"Did you see where he went?" Kate asked.

"Why would I be paying attention to where _he _went?" sawyer asked.

"Do you think he's planning something?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked.

"Well you know how he is. He wants to fix everything and not hurt anyone in the process." Kate said.

"Right. And you think he'd tell you if he was doing anything? You think he'd tell anyone after what happened last time? I'm sure the ol' hero has somethin' up his sleeve." Sawyer said, and walked away.

Kate watched him thoughtfully. Sawyer had a point. If Jack was planning something, he wouldn't tell anyone this time. She decided to go to the hatch and keep an eye on him. She felt for the gun she kept in her jeans. Yep still there. She went to her tent and grabbed her backpack and put some things in it. She had a feeling Jack was planning to go confront the others. If so, she was coming along. This time, she hoped he would let her.

**Chapter 2**

"I'm planning to go out tonight. I'm going out to the line we're not supposed to cross. I want to ask them to trade Walt for you." Jack told "Gale" .He had been there for an hour. Jack didn't want Ana to "supervise" him but Locke would have put up a fit if someone hadn't been there to observe. Jack had tried talking nice to Gale. For a couple of minutes, Gale cooperated.

He told Jack that yes in fact; the Others still had Walt but had never heard of someone called Michael. Jack believed that Gale was lying but he didn't have the energy to force information. So Jack had told him his plan.

"They'll never give you Walt." Gale said.

Jack shook his head. " You don't know what I can do" Jack walked out and was surprised to see that Kate was in front of him.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Hi." Jack said. He went over to Locke and checked him over. Kate followed him.

"What happened? " Locke asked.

"Nothing happened John." Jack said.

"he didn't tell you anything?" Locke asked.

"No. You are doing ok. Just try to stay off it and keep it elevated." Jack left him and went to Ana with about 10 pills.

"Ana, I need you to do something for me." Jack said.

"What?" Ana asked.

Jack glanced over at Kate before looking at Ana again. "I need you to give Locke these pills. Twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night."

"But this is for five days. Are you planning to be gone that long Jack?" Ana asked.

"No. But you never know what will happen." Jack said.

Ana took the pills as she looked at Jack. They were obviously sharing a moment.

Kate watched them carefully. Jack was obviously planning to go out. She didn't know everything, but she had heard the last thing Gale said. From what he had said, Kate could figure out that Jack was planning to get Walt and he was going alone. She wouldn't let him go alone. Ana was letting him go alone, but that was Ana. Kate would take care of him and look after him.

"Be careful." Ana said.

"I know. I will. "Jack nodded. He grabbed his backpack and it was obvious he was planning to go that second.

"I would offer you my gun but I might need it for Gale." Ana said.

"Yeah I know. Also Sayid would ask about it and if he knew he would chase after me." Jack said, he walked towards the door. Then he stopped abruptly.

"Ana, whatever you do, don't let Locke know where I went." Jack said.

"Ok." Ana nodded.

Jack headed out the door. Kate looked at Ana. "Well I'm going to go back to my tent."

"Yeah ok." Ana said, She didn't really care where Kate was headed. And Kate didn't really care what Ana cared about. She just didn't want Ana knowing she was going after Jack.

**Chapter 3**

Kate followed Jack out of the hatch. Either he was unaware of her following him, or he was ignoring her.

"Jack!" She called out to him.

Jack turned around and walked to her and she walked to him.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I'm sure you heard."

"Well I heard him say that they'll never give you Walt. You're going to go find Walt." Kate said.

"I'm crossing the line Kate. I need to do this. We need to know what is going on. I'm proposing a trade. Gale for Walt." Jack said.

" Let me come with you." Kate said.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm going alone without telling anyone for a reason."

"Ana knows."

"It wasn't my choice. And it is probably better that at least one person knows."

"Uh yeah Jack. What if something happens to you? What if you fall and can't move? No one would know, or worse, what f the others capture you? Then what?" Kate asked.

"Better me than you." Jack looked at her.

Kate looked down. She still felt guilty about that night and she had gotten plenty of punishment from it. From Jack and the Others.

"Jack, if you tell me to stay, I'll stay. But the whole time you'll be gone I'll worry like crazy. If I come, then we will be safer and I will not die worrying." Kate said.

Jack thought about it.

She didn't want to resort to this but she did. " I have a gun." She said softly.

Jack's head snapped up. "What!"

"Look you can't take Ana's and you can't take Sawyer's so just let me go and I'll give you the gun." Kate said.

"Why did Sawyer give you the gun?" Jack asked.

"I needed it." Kate said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

Kate looked away, then she turned back. "I'll explain if you let me go." She said with a smile.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Ok. You must promise to stick close to me."

"Ok." Kate smiled. They then started off on their task.

**Chapter 4**

Hurly and Libby had just gotten back from a long walk. People were noticing that they were much more touchy around each other. Libby was always holding on to him and sometimes they would stop for a quick kiss. Claire yearned for that. She hadn't kissed anyone for a long time.

"When are you going to tell me what this is?" Charlie asked Eko. Charlie had helped Eko the day before and now was helping him today and was planning on helping him tomorrow. It gave him something to do and to keep his mind off of things at hand like Claire.

"When I have to tell you." Eko replied.

Charlie sighed and continued to move logs around.

"What is your motivation for not telling us anything? Why are you so stubborn?" Ana asked. Ana had gotten bored soon after Jack had left. No one would be back for a couple of hours so she left Locke at the bunk and decided tot talk to fake Gale.

"How would it help me to tell you anything? Right now your friends are trying to propose a trade to get a young boy back. If I tell you anything, it just helps you, not me,"

""Jack went alone." Ana said.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't." Gale said, in his trying to turn everyone against each other fashion.

"How would you know if someone went wit hhim?" Ana asked.

"That girl… she went with him." Gale said, avoiding the question at hand.

"How would you know?" Ana asked again, getting impatient.

Gale gave Ana a creepy smile. "I just know these things."

**Chapter 5**

It was way past nightfall now and Jack and Kate had made good time. Kate had told him all about going with Claire to help her find medicine for Aaron. She told him what they had found. Jack couldn't believe that the only person that had known was Sawyer.

"I still can't believe he gave you a gun." Jack shook his head. The tension was still there between the two but they found if they stayed on topics that didn't relate to the two of them they did ok.

"I couldn't believe it either. I didn't even have to do anything. He seemed to be worried about Aaron. Can you imagine Sawyer being worried about a baby?" Kate laughed.

Jack laughed just because he heard Kate laugh.

"We should probably stop for the night." Jack said. "The sun should be rising in about seven hours. You should get some sleep before then."

They stopped and found a place to sit at.

"You should rest too you know. You look tired again. When was the last time you slept Jack?" Kate asked, concerned.

Jack could feel the awkwardness coming again. Being so close to her was making him dizzy. "I don't know. It's been a while since I've had good sleep."

"Then sleep. I'll watch and then wake you up later on." Kate said.

Jack looked at her.

It was silence for a couple of minutes. Then Kate smiled wide, which made Jack smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked,

"Oh I was thinking about how you beat Sawyer in poker. Sawyer hasn't had too much luck lately."

"No he hasn't." Jack grinned.

"I mean first you totally beat him then Hurly literally beats him up." Kate laughed.

"Wait what?" Jack asked.

"Oh. Apparently, Hurly got mad at Sawyer and totally just crushed him." Kate said.

"No way." Jack said laughing.

"Yeah it was great. I wish I had been there to see it." Kate laughed with him. Soon it was silent again.

Jack watched Kate closely. Oh how he longed to get in her head just this once. But how many times had he wished that the last two months? Too many to count. Especially the last couple of days.

Kate's expression turned from laughter to sadness. She was looking at the ground as if innerly debating with herself. Finally she spoke. "I'm sorry I kissed you." She said softly.

Jack's mind started racing. Had he heard correctly? Had she actually brought that dreaded subject up? Now he had to think of something to say. He racked his brain for anything, anything at all. "Don't be." Don't be? What kind of answer was that? He mentally smacked himself in the head.

"No. I put you in a difficult position that you shouldn't have been put in." Kate said.

"Kate, I was just trying to comfort you. You were so upset and I didn't understand why. Then you kissed me. Then you ran away. Why did you run away?" Jack asked.

"It's complicated." Kate said.

_Isn't everything complicated with you?_ Jack thought to him self.

"I didn't mean to kiss you. It just happened." Kate said.

"Are you really sorry about the kiss? Do you really wish it never happened?" Jack asked, trying to look Kate in the eye but she kept adverting her gaze somewhere else.

She didn't respond at first. "Honestly, no I don't wish it never happened. I enjoyed it. But I didn't mean to do it."

"I enjoyed it too." Jack said.

""Really?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I know I've been avoiding you and not treating you well lately but when you came along anyway after I told you not to, I just got so mad. I mean you were captured by them!" Jack's blood boiled just thinking about it.

"I know. I should have listened to you. But I mean you aren't the boss of me. I know you were trying to keep me safe but you know how I am."

"Did they do anything to you?" Jack asked.

"No. They pushed me around a little and threatened me a little but that was all." Kate told him.

"Ok good." Jack said.

"So….. I don't know what just happened." Kate said.

"Neither do I." Jack said.

"Are we ok again?" Kate asked.

Jack looked at her straight in the eyes. "Yeah."

"Good. Cause I missed you." Kate said.

Jack smiled. "I missed you too."

**Chapter 6**

"Just give me your name. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Ana asked, exasperated.

After a couple seconds she realized he wasn't going to answer.

"You don't want to answer, fine. But you're just setting yourself up for some major trouble." Ana walked out and closed the door.

"Ana!" Locke called. Ana sighed and rolled her eyes. She hoped she wouldn't have to take care of Locke the whole three weeks because it is really annoying.

"What John?" Ana asked, walking over to him

"Where's Jack?" Locke asked.

"At the beach." Ana told him.

"He's been gone for a long time." Locke said.

""Maybe he wants a break from the hatch John." Ana said, and walked out on him.

**Chapter 7**

The sun was coming out. Jack and Kate had fallen asleep early on after they had talked. Kate had been keeping watch while Jack slept but she had fallen asleep. As she had fallen asleep she could only hope that Jack wouldn't be mad at her.

"Kate?" Jack woke up. He felt much better than he had then night before. Maybe it was because they were talking again and he had gotten a good night's sleep for once.

Kate stirred and woke up. "Jack."

They had unknowingly been sleeping less than a foot away from each other the whole night.

When Kate opened her eyes she was staring straight at Jack who was staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Kate said

"It's all right. Nothing happened."" Jack sid.

"What did they threaten you?" Jack asked.

"What?" Kate asked in confusion.

Jack sat up. "The Others. You said they threatened you. What did they say?"

Kate sat up then too. "They said that if I told anyone anything they would kill everyone and save me for last. They said they would kill me in my sleep and other things too."

Jack looked around. " I am getting sick of them hurting everyone. It's time we started." He got up and started getting his things together.

She got up then too and ignored the rumbling in her stomach. Jack wanted to leave and so she would leave with him. She got her stuff together and was surprisingly ready before he was.

"You ready? Jack asked.

"Yeah."

They started out. They walked for a long time. They talked now and then but they both were in their own worlds a lot of the time.

"So what do you think everyone is doing right now?" Kate asked. At that second, it started raining.

Jack turned around to face her. They stopped and took a drink of their water.

He looked up at the sky. "They're probably getting out of the rain right now." He looked down and smiled at her. "Hope you like rain. Looks like it will be a rainy day."

"I love rain." Kate said.

"Me too."

They began walking again. Jack was getting madder by the second just thinking about everything the others had done. They had caused so much damage and hurt and they hadn't done a thing to retaliate. Who knows how Walt was right now? And Michael. His blood boiled. Kate saw him bowl up his fists. He was obviously angry. He began walking faster and she struggled to keep up with him.

"The line's up this way." Jack motioned and began running.

Kate ran after him. Then he stopped in a middle of a clearing. He looked all around him. Kate stayed away and stopped at the edge of the clearing. They were both catching their breath.

Then Jack broke the silence by shouting out things. "Hey I'm back! You hear me! We've got your man! You want him back you're gonna have to come out here! Come on out! I know you can hear me! "

"Jack!" Kate called out to him. He was acting worse than he had when Ethan had captured Claire and Charlie.

"Jack!" She ran out to him. She put a hand on hs shouler. "What are you doing!"

"We've let them get away with this long enough Kate." He said, his eyes blazing, then they heard a clunk, as if something had been dropped.

"Wait!" Jack said, and ran towards the noise. He stopped and saw a pretend baby on the ground. Kate reached him and he picked it up. Then before they knew it they were caught up in a net.

They struggled to get out but couldn't.

"Great." Kate said. "Just great."

**Chapter 8**

Jack groaned. He was so stupid. What was he thinking? _Pick up the baby Jack yeah go ahead… _"You ok?" he asked Kate, who was on top of him.

"Yeah." Her voice was muffled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that stupid." Jack said.

"We just need to worry about getting out before the Others come." Kate said.

"I've got a knife in my backpack, but the problem is, it's on my back and I can't reach it." Jack said.

"Maybe I can." Kate tried to move but it was very hard and she didn't want to hurt Jack.

"Ow." Jack said. She had been elbowing him in the stomach. "Sorry.

"Don't worry about it. We need to get the knife." Jack said.

"Ok I've got the backpack open." Kate went through the bag. She saw some things she wished she could look at later but she knew that if they weren't in this situation Jack wouldn't let her go through his bag. She found the knife and started to saw away at the ropes. Jack stopped her for a second. "What?"

"We are going to fall out of this thing in order to get out. You should saw from the bottom." Jack said.

"Ok." So Kate shifted positions and started sawing at the ropes. "This would go much faster if we both had a knife."

"Yeah I know but it's all we have" Jack replied. He was obviously hurting from having all of Kate's weight on him. She wasn't that heavy, in fact she was very light. But all her weight was on him, and he was pressing into the bottom of the net. It wasn't very comfortable.

Kate worked for a while then she switched arms and worked more. She was making slow progress.

"Do you want me to try?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Kate handed him the knife and in a awkward position he began to saw at the ropes while Kate rested.

"I'm sorry that I am making you uncomfortable." Kate said, She was lying on his legs. They must be falling asleep.

"You can't help it." Jack grunted as he worked. "We're almost out. Prepare to fall Kate. Try to let yourself fall and don't try to break it with your hands or anything. You could hurt them and we have a long way to fall." Jack said.

Kate glanced down for the first time. Jack was right. They were high up. Thankfully for her, she was used to heights from climbing trees. Bu t Jack wasn't used to the height and he wasn't doing so well.

Kate noticed he was turning pale. "Jack? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack said, not wanting to tell her that he was afraid of heights. How stupid would that be?

"Jack let me take over." Kate reached for the knife. There was something wrong with Jack and she couldn't place it. He had gotten a good night's sleep.

"No. it's ok." Jack said. He needed to concentrate on something so he wouldn't think of how high they were. "Almost there." A couple of minutes later he said, "Got it."

They fell to the ground. Kate, on instinct, used her hands and now was a bit sore. Jack just lay there recuperating. Kate sat up and rubbed her wrists. "You ok?" she turned to Jack.

"Yeah." Jack was breathing heavy. "Just give me minute."

"Jack you should sit up so you can breathe better." She went over to him and started to help him up then she winced and drew away.

Jack sat up and asked her what was wrong.

"I put out my wrists and I think I might have sprained them."

"Give them to me." Jack took her hands in his and examined them. He moved them while asking if it hurt.

"Yeah. You have sprained them. I know this will probably be impossible for you but you need to try not to use them as much as possible the next couple of days. When we get back I'll give you some aspirin." Jack said.

Kate sighed. "Ok. It looks like you need something too."

Jack hadn't let go of Kate's hands and they just sat there like that. Jack sighed in embarrassment. "I'm afraid of heights. " he sheepishly said.

"Oh really?" Kate smiled and started laughing.

"We need to get our stuff. " Jack let go of her hands and got up and grabbed everything and handed Kate her backpack. Her laughter soon disappeared when she winced grabbing her bag.

"Here let me put it on." Jack said, and did so. They were standing there doing that when they heard someone come out of the bush in front of them breathing heavily.

**Chapter 9**

"Michael!" Kate exclaimed. Jack was in shock.

Michael looked terribly worn out. He was beaten up everywhere.

"You … need .. to … leave… now…" Michael said with incredible urgency.

Jack went over to him ."Are you ok? What happened?"

Michael shook his head. "No.. time .. for … questions… leave… now."

"Have you seen Walt?" Jack ignored him. No way was he leaving him..

Michael just shook his head. "Go!" he practically shouted at Jack. It took all the strength he had just to do that.

"No. You are coming with us." Jack said.

Michael shook his head again, and then suddenly he collapsed.

"Michael!" Jack said. He bent down and checked him over.

"Is he ok?" Kate asked.

"Jack looked up at Kate. "It's not good. We need to get him to the hatch."

"but.. How?" Kate said, looking around desperately.

"We'll have to carry him." Jack said.

"Are you forgetting my wrists?" Kate said

"Then I'll have to carry him." Jack said.

""No Jack. That's too much for you." Kate said. "Let's wait until someone comes."

"We don't have time. I told Ana not to come until it have been five days."

"Five days! Jack! What were you thinking?" Kate asked.

Jack just shook his head.

"Well people will be looking for me. Maybe someone will make a search party for both of us."

"Ana was going to cover for me. For you, no. But yes maybe there will be a search party for you." Jack said. "For now. Let's try to make some time and then stop."

So they started out and walked for a while. They made some distance, taking breaks and trying to revive Michael but with Jack carrying him, they weren't making good time.

Suddenly, out of some bushes next to them, Sawyer, Ana, and Charlie emerged.

"Bloody-" Charlie was interrupted.

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed. She ran over to him and hugged him. Then she pulled back astonished by her sudden outburst. So was he.

"Well Hi there Freckles! Nice greeting. Maybe I should do this more often." Sawyer grinned.

Jack saw Kate hug Sawyer and he pushed back the feeling of jealousy. This was no time for that.

"I can't believe you found Michael." Ana said.

"Actually, he found us. I'm glad you guys went looking for us." Jack said.

"So you're not mad at me for telling the others about it?" Ana asked.

"No. Does Locke know?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but he can't do anything." Ana said.

"Who's in there other than Locke? " Jack asked.

"Sayid. I know, not smart but it couldn't be helped." Ana said.

"Sawyer, Charlie, I need help with Michael." Jack told them.

They carried Michael for Jack and as they walked back they traded stories. Ana said that Sawyer had come to Ana wondering where Kate was because he hadn't seen her since yesterday so Ana put two and two together and figured out that Kate had gone with Jack and then Charlie appeared saying that he hadn't seen Kate either and so she decided to tell them and then Sawyer freaked out, grabbed a gun, and went to find them. Charlie and Ana went along.

They reached the hatch and jack started treating Michael. Locke kept screaming at Jack but Jack wouldn't listen. Finally Michael woke up. When he realized where he was he said, " I told you to go and leave me! Oh no!" Michael was very upset.

"Michael we weren't going to leave you." Jack said.

"Don't you get it Jack? Now there is no chance of me ever seeing Walt again. I told them I would make you leave and then go back and now that I didn't go back they are going to kill Walt!" Michael said.

"What?" Jack asked, surprised. "They will not kill him Michael. We will get him back. The Others think he is special so they would never kill him or hurt him."

"They've brainwashed him Jack. He thinks he is one of them. He doesn't believe me that I am his father." Michael whispered. Then he blacked out again.

"What?" Jack was shocked. He sat back and took in this new information. His joy of seeing Michael again was now shot down.

**Epilogueish**

You are probably wondering why I do these epilogues. I do them because this is supposed to be a story about what I think should happen next, not how I think it should end. But we need a little closure at the end so I do this.

The next day, Jack made sure Michael was stable enough, then he got another group of people to go talk to the Others again about doing the trade. They were successful and got Walt back, but he won't listen to anyone and still believes the others are good and that's where he belongs.

Sawyer quickly realized that Jack and Kate were ok again and he didn't bother much with them unless Kate came up to him.

After Gale left, Sayid really had no idea what to do so he just aimlessly walked around until one day Ana confronted him and they became good friends.

Charlie kept helping Eko with whatever he was building.

A/N:Ok so not very satisfying ending huh? Sorry… Well please review and tell me what you think.


	6. SOS Part 1

SOS Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: LOVED the episode. The Jate was perfect. Except for Michael coming at the wrong time… I mean I love Michael but ugh! Well I'm sure a lot of you feel the same way I do so I am just going to shut up and write. This might be a little bit surrounded around the promos, but not a lot. You all know the routine by now. This starts right after it ended.

**Chapter 1**

"Michael!" Kate exclaimed.

"Help me get him up." Jack told her as he examined him.

"What? Why?" Kate asked.

"He needs air. He just needs to sit up but he can't do it on his own." Jack said, and they proceeded to lift Michael up and his breathing came in short gasps.

"Michael? Can you hear me? Can you give me any indication that you can hear me?" Jack asked him.

Michael didn't do anything.

"We need to get him back to the hatch." Jack said, and stood up.

Kate looked up at jack. "The hatch is a ways away from here Jack. How are we supposed to get him there?"

"Ana and their group made a net for Sawyer. We can make a net for Michael." Jack said, and he went and looked for things that he could use for a makeshift net.

"Jack they are more experienced in that area. We don't know how to do that. There isn't any time. The others could be everywhere watching us right now." Kate said, also getting up.

"Oh so now the Others are everywhere? A few minutes ago you told me shouting was useless because they can't hear me but now they are everywhere?" Jack replied, turning back to her. He saw her point. They were going to have to carry Michael back.

"Jack please. We need to work together right now. Of course I don't know whether the Others are around or not. We can't be too careful though." Kate told him, placing a hand on his arm. Jack's voice was hoarse and she found it cute.

"You're right." Jack sighed and went over to Michael. "We are going to have to carry him. I think the best way to do it is for you to be on one side and I'll be on the other. Hopefully he'll wake up and be able to walk a little so we won't have to drag him the whole way. "

Kate got on one side of Michael and Jack got on the other and slowly they were able to get him up and they each had one of Michael's arms around their shoulders. It would be slow progress, but it was progress. This gave Jack and Kate time to be lost in their own thoughts.

Kate was happy that Michael was back, really she was. She knew if Michael hadn't have come something probably would have happened between herself and Jack. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it. What would she have said if Michael hadn't have come? "Oh I'm not sorry either?" Really she had no idea. So she was grateful for the interruption. Or was she?

Jack was happy for the first time in a long time. He had just openly told Kate how he felt about her in two words. Of course, she had to feel the same, didn't she? She said she was sorry, but he was certain it was just a courteous thing and she really wasn't sorry. The look she gave him told him that. He was happy that Michael was back, but he wished that Michael could have waited just five more minutes.

The two dragged Michael back to the hatch in silence.

**Chapter 2 **

"Hey! Hey? Can we get some help over here?" Jack shouted as they walked into the hatch. Ana came running.

"Jack! You're ok! Michael!" In a series of seconds, Ana's face had gone through many expressions. Happiness that Jack was back, hatred that Kate was with him, and a sort of happiness/confusion that she couldn't really explain.

"I'll explain in a minute. We just need to get Michael to the bed right now. " Jack said.

Locke took his crutches and slowly made his way over to them and silently watched. He couldn't do anything to help so he just resorted to that.

They got Michael to the bed quickly and laid him down. His breathing had gotten regular again and he didn't look so flustered. Jack was able to examine him better in the light and with his medical supplies right there.

Kate, Ana, and Locke silently looked on as Jack worked to revive Michael.

"So what happened out there?" Ana asked Kate.

"Well we walked for a couple of hours, got caught in a net but were able to get out, Jack crossed the line and started yelling at the Others for a long time and by dark he gave up because his voice was failing him. We were sitting there when Michael just burst through the trees. Then we came here." Kate said, leaving out a lot of details that Ana had no business knowing about.

"You got caught in a net? How long? How did you get out?" Ana asked in disbelief.

"It was Danielle's net so we were in no danger. I really don't know how long." Kate said.

"It was probably about twenty minutes in the net and then when we fell to the ground it was probably another twenty minutes trying to get out of the net. " Jack answered from the side of the bed.

Forty minutes? It was that long? It sure didn't seem that long to Kate. Of course, she had to admit, she had really enjoyed it. From Jack's tone of voice, he had enjoyed it too. Ana felt herself bristle. Jack was totally into Kate. She could just tell by the way he talked about her and looked at her.

"How did you get out?" Ana asked, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"Jack shot the rope." Kate smiled.

"Not before Kate tried and failed though. Mrs. I-went-with-my-daddy-hunting-all-the-time" Jack said.

"Well you had a better angle Mr. I-don't-have-anything-else-better-to-do-than-randomly-yell-at-the-Others." Kate shot back.

"Can we stick with the topic at hand here?" Ana said, annoyed.

"Right." Jack said. Kate looked down at her feet trying not to smile.

"Has Gale done anything since we left?" Jack asked as he worked with Michael.

"No." Ana replied, looking at Locke. Locke just looked at the floor.

"Look I am going to go check on him while you guys work on Michael." Ana said. She had taken Jack's gun while he had been busy placing Michael on the bed. No one had seen her do it. She was sick of what Gale was doing to their group. It was time they just killed him. She was sick of his tricks, sick of his games, and most of all, sick of the way he made her feel.

She had watched Locke and Jack do the combination. Did they really think she was so stupid that she wouldn't figure out the combination?

She silently did the combination and let herself in. she kept the door open because she didn't want to be locked in. Gale was tied up anyways. What could he do?

She tried the nice, calm approach at first. She talked to him, and he didn't talk back. She told him Jack was back, and even though they hadn't found Walt, they had found Michael. He had a look on his face that said, _I told you so._

She ignored it and continued.

**Chapter 3**

Sawyer watched the waves go in and out. It had been almost a day since Jack and Kate had left. That means that Jack had had a day to do whatever he wanted. Sawyer knew Jack wouldn't do anything bad. But it was still a day to win Kate over. His Kate. His Freckles. He had been happy that day when Hurly and himself had been playing poker and Kate had come along and decided to play. It was fun until the Doc had to come and ruin everything. And then embarrass him in front of everyone. Who did he think he was? The king of the world? Or at least the king of the island..

Even a couple of days ago, when Kate had made fun of him because he had been attacked by Hurly. She was making fun of him, and he enjoyed every second of it. Would he ever tell her that? No. Then Jack had to interrupt them yesterday while they had been sitting there. Sawyer wanted to do something with her. Anything. She had been sitting there looking all pensive against that tree. He decided he would be nice and ask her to help him get some mussels. Ok maybe he hadn't been nice, but he was talking to her. The scene played through his head.

"Yo Freckles, whatcha doin' off in lala land?" Sawyer had said, just passing by her. Little did she know, she was his target.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about Sawyer." Kate had replied, at a loss for comebacks at the time.

"Are ya busy?" Sawyer was also at a loss for comebacks, but one thing he did know, they were both lonely and he knew that if he could get her to go with him, that he might be able to get a smile on her face and that would make him happy.

"What do you want?" Kate had asked.

He had looked out to the ocean then back at her." I'm going to go get some food. I'm sick of the fruit that we eat day after day. I want some real substance for once." Sawyer had said.

"Yeah ok." Kate had said after a couple of seconds, and they had walked to the ocean getting the mussels.

Sawyer didn't know about Kate, but he was having a lot of fun. Then the stupid doctor had to come and ruin everything like he always did. Of course right before the doctor had come Kate hadn't exactly looked very happy.

Jack invited Kate to go with him, and off they went. There were two things that made Sawyer mad.

One, Jack had a gun. How the heck had he gotten a gun?

Two, Jack had taken Kate away from him. They were going to be gone for who knows how long in the jungle alone.

So now here he sat, a day later, and not feeling any better. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. It was Jack, Kate, and Locke. All of them not looking happy at all.

**Chapter 4**

Michael was waking up.

"Michael? It's Jack. You are in the hatch and we are taking care of you." Jack told him.

Kate had come to sit with Jack when Michael had aroused. She wanted to know what had happened.

"Michael, are you ok? What happened out there?" Kate asked, concerned.

Michael shook his head in frustration." I found them, the Others. They're barely armed!"

"Barely armed? Not anymore. They have our guns." Jack replied.

"All of them?" Michael was astonished.

Jack looked down, then back up at him. "No. Sawyer has the rest. All we have is one." Jack replied.

"One? Can't you get Sawyer to give you some?" Michael asked

"Yeah. I can do it." Jack said, with a look of only Kate could interpret as hatred and determination.

"I will take us back there. We can take them. I am sure of it. We are gonna get my boy back." Michael said with the same determination minus the hate Jack had.

"Michael.. I am not sure that is a good idea." Jack started, but then Michael interrupted him.  
"I know where they are! I can take you to them Jack! It will save you a lot of time." Michael said with a vengeance.

Jack looked at Michael and he knew, there was no way of stopping him from going.

"Ok. Ok." Jack said. " We need to get the guns, and then we will go."

Then they heard a gun shot. Jack felt for the gun. It wasn't there.

"Ana!" Jack shouted and ran to the armory with Kate right behind him.

Ana and Gale were struggling on the ground each wanting control of the gun.

"You killed Goodwin!" Gale was shouting.

There was blood, but Jack and Kate couldn't tell whose it was.

Jack tried to break them up but with the gun in reach of Gale, it was dangerous.

Jack was able to get the gun and point it at Gale. Ana was able to get away from Gale and she panted heavily from the side of the wall. Kate went to her to make sure she was ok.

"Are you ok Ana?" Jack never took his eyes off of Gale.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Ana said, and brushed away the tears that had been spilling over ever since Gale had called her a killer.

"What happened in here?" Jack asked.

" I was talking to him, and suddenly he took advantage of me." Ana replied.

Jack examined Henry and there wasn't any sign of injury. So it was Ana that was hurt.

"Kate, get Ana out of here. Now!" Jack shouted at her.

Kate got Ana out and Jack slowly backed out of the armory, constantly pointing the gun at Gale. He closed the door and went to Ana.

It was Ana's leg that had the injury. The bullet was lodged in her leg. Ana was losing blood quickly.

"Kate, I need you to bring me my bag." Jack instructed Kate, his voice shaking. He didn't like it when someone close to him was hurt. Ana was getting faint.

"Ana?" Stay with me you hear?" Jack told her and looked her in the eye. She nodded at him.

Jack took off his shirt and used it to tie Ana's leg to stop the bleeding. He was going to have to take the bullet out right there, right now.

Kate ran in to give Jack his bag but she stopped short when she saw his shirt was off. Then she ran towards him again before he even knew she had stopped.

"Here." She said breathlessly.

"Thanks." Jack replied and looked at her in appreciation.

"Can I talk to you a sec?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah." Kate replied.

"Locke, keep her awake." Jack told him and Kate and Jack went into the other room

"Kate I am going to have to take the bullet out now. You are going to have to help me keep her down and calm." Jack told her.

"Ok. But can't you give her medicine to keep her out?" Kate asked him.

He shook his head. " I don't have anything strong enough for that." Jack said." Try to keep her distracted and just follow my lead ok?"

"Ok." Kate said, and they walked back to Ana.

"Oh Kate?" Jack looked at her. "Could you please get me a shirt?"

"Yeah." Kate laughed and got one for him. She picked out the blue one because that was her favorite. He looked really cute in it. She brought it back to him and he quickly put it on.

"Now the hard part." He muttered.

He looked at Kate as if to say, I'm about to take it out, and she understood him.

He took the necessary tools he needed and started to take it out. Ana immediately started to scream in anguish.

"I'm know Ana. I know." Jack said.

Ana grabbed a hold of one of Jack's arms and held on tight.

"Ana if you want the bullet to be taken out, you gotta let go of me." Jack told her.

Kate thrust out her hands for Ana to take. If someone were to walk in at that second, someone would probably find it extremely disturbing to see Jack working on Ana's upper thigh and Ana holding onto both Kate's hands. But someone didn't walk in and Jack was able to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding within a half hour. Ana was now fast asleep.

Jack walked over to Michael.

"Michael, I am going to go get the guns now. I need you to stay here and get as much rest as you can so that when we leave you will be ready to go." Jack told him.

Jack came back into the living room, where Kate was getting her bag ready.

"Jack I can come again can't I'?" She asked him pleadingly.

"Yeah you can come." Jack said.

"Let me at least come with you to get the guns from Sawyer." Locke said. " I know I can't come with you to find the Others but I need to have some part in this."

Jack nodded. "Ok."

They left then to go find Sawyer. Jack hoped he wouldn't have to do anything drastic to get the guns.

A/N: I've decided to make this into a two-shot since we have three weeks until a new episode. I should have part two up this weekend. Please let me know what you think!


	7. SOS Part 2

SOS Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Ok so here is part 2.

**Chapter 1**

Sawyer heard the footsteps behind him but didn't make any indication of it.

Jack looked at him in disgust and he couldn't place how Kate was feeling. Locke just rested against the nearest tree as Jack prepared to confront Sawyer.

"Get up." Jack said.

"Nice to see you too." Sawyer replied.

"I said get up." Jack said, and he kicked him in the leg. Sawyer got up.

"What is your problem Doc?" Sawyer said more as a statement.

"Take us to the guns, now." Jack said without missing a beat.

"What makes you think I'd give you guns?" Sawyer said

Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sawyer.

"Now." Jack said sternly.

"What? You gonna shoot me? Last month you couldn't even torture me and now you think you can shoot me?" Sawyer laughed.

Jack ignored Sawyer's comments and just continued. " Michael is back. He knows the exact location of the Others. We need guns."

At the mention of Michael, Sawyer perked up. "Michael's back?" Sawyer asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Jack replied.

Sawyer looked at the ground for a second then he reluctantly said, "All right. I'll let you have the guns on one condition."

"You're not coming Sawyer." Jack said.

"When do you say who comes or not? Are you letting Freckles come this time?" Sawyer asked, frustrated.

"Yes I'm letting _Kate_ go this time."

"You're willing to risk her life again after what happened last time?" Sawyer asked incredulously.

"You know what Sawyer? I am sick of your crap. I want the guns now." Jack repeated.

"You're letting me go. That's the only condition."

"No. You can't go. You want revenge because Zeke shot you. Ana's not coming for that reason as well." Jack said

"Now you just wait a second. So I can't come because of revenge yet here you and Michael are going into the jungle again for the same darn thing." Sawyer narrowed his gaze.

"We are not going in for revenge. We are getting Walt back." Jack said coldly.

"Jack you and I both know that you are going in for revenge. I was there remember? You are scarred for life because of what happened to Kate. You can't believe that those creatures had grabbed her and hurt her. You can't deal with the fact that you weren't there to save her. You have to redeem yourself and get revenge. Well you know what? You aren't the only one that wants it. And I am going to get it." Sawyer told him. He knew he had just used his own feelings against Jack and that Kate would probably take it as Sawyer's feelings but he didn't care at this point. He knew he had hit a nerve with Jack because Jack had lowered the gun and walked away for a couple of moments.

Itwas too much for Jack. Sawyer had hit exactly how he was feeling. He knew that Sawyer had known so well because he felt the same way. How could a man like Sawyer love Kate the way he did? He knew they both loved her for different reasons, but he just had always hoped that Kate wanted Jack's love, not Sawyer's.

Jack walked back to Sawyer slowly with his eyes on the ground the whole time.

He slowly, as if saying the words were painful, said, "You can come."

"All righty then. That's all I ask. Now you all can go run to the hatch and I'll come find you after I get the guns."

"We need five." Jack told him and he left. He figured Kate was behind him but as he looked back only Locke was following him. Kate had stayed to talk to Sawyer.

Jack shook his head and they made their way to the hatch.

**Chapter 2**

"I'm not letting you follow me to the guns Freckles. I'm not that stupid." Sawyer told Kate as he was starting out to get the guns.

"I know." Kate replied as she followed him.

"Then why you following me? You miss me?" Sawyer asked her.

"Far from it Sawyer." Kate calmly said.

"Did you have fun on your little jungle date with Doctor Laugh—A-Lot?" Sawyer asked. They were still walking around but as long as Kate was following Sawyer he was just going to randomly walk around until she left.

"It wasn't a date Sawyer. We were trying to find Walt." Kate said.

"Sounds like your mission failed. So what happened?" sawyer asked. "You were out there for a day."

"Yeah so?"

"Well there must have been time for something to have happened." Sawyer prodded. Maybe nothing had happened between Kate and Jack during the trek and he still had a chance.

"Well we did get caught in a net at one point. But it was no big deal." Kate said

"You what!" Sawyer whirled around to face her. He quickly regained his composure. "Well there ya go. You've been holdin out on me Freckles."

"I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my life Sawyer and you know that. You hold out on me a whole heck of a lot more than I do."

"Yeah Yeah." Sawyer muttered and continued walking. "Dontcha think you should be getting down to the hatch in case Ana and Jack are getting it on down there?"

"You are so thick Sawyer." Kate shook her head and left without saying another word

Sawyer watched her go and then finally started back to get the guns.

Five guns. Who was all coming? Surely it was Jack, Kate, Michael, and himself. Locke couldn't go because of the crutches. Maybe Ana was coming? Well that would be nice, He decided. He hadn't really talked to Ana since before they had gotten back here.

**Chapter 3**

Jack was checking on Ana, who was still asleep.

Then he decided to check on Michael, who was also asleep.

Then he had nothing else to do so he just sat on the chair waiting for Kate and Sawyer to get back. What were they doing anyways? He tried not to worry about it but he couldn't help it. He had just barely gotten finished practically baring his soul to Kate and then they hadn't had a chance to finish and then now she was with Sawyer. She was way to complicate for him.

Then she came through the door.

"Hey." Jack stood up.

"Hey." Kate looked at him and then went to the kitchen area for a drink.

"So.." Jack had no idea what to say. _What were you and Sawyer doing? _Yeah that wouldn't be too obvious. He rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kate asked from the sink.

"What what?" Jack asked her.

'What what what?" Kate asked, now smiling.

A wide grin came across Jack's face as he said, "What what what what?"

"What what what what what?" Kate started laughing.

As you can imagine, they did this for about five minutes until finally they couldn't continue because they were laughing so hard.

"I lost my place." Kate laughed.

"So did I!" Jack was laughing as well. They had sat on the ground about two minutes into it.

Sawyer walked in at that moment and saw them laughing on the floor and he snuck past them to Michael so he wouldn't have to talk to Jack or Kate, Since Michael was still asleep, he eavesdropped on the two from the room.

Jack finally got up and held out a hand for Kate to take. She took it and they stood apart within inches of each other and he didn't let go of her.

"I meant what I said last night." Jack told her in a soft voice.

Kate looked down from his gaze. It was beyond her how one second she could feel so happy and the next feel so uncomfortable. It wasn't a bad uncomfortable, it was just uncomfortable. She looked back up at him.

"I didn't mean what I said last night." Kate finally spoke but her voice cracked half way through.

Jack's grasp on her hand grew tighter.

Then Sawyer chose that moment to walk in on them.

"Alll right break it up. Don't want a love fest on the kitchen floor." Sawyer said in his usual drawl. Jack sighed sadly and let go of Kate's hand.

Kate was obviously embarrassed. "Um Sawyer.. when did you get here?"

"Couple a minutes ago. Why? You 'fraid I heard something? Don't get all worked up Freckles. I heard it."

"Did you bring the guns?" Jack asked unresponsive to Sawyer's last comment.

"Course I did. Who all's comin?" Sawyer asked, bringing out his bag and dumping out the guns.

"Me, Kate, Michael, and you."

"What about Ana?" Sawyer nodded towards her.

"Nope. She got shot in the leg." Jack said.

"Then why do we need five guns? I can do the math doc. There's four of us going and you already have a gun." Sawyer said.

"My gun is staying here.' Jack said.

"There's still one gun left Jacko." Sawyer said.

Jack went through the guns as he distributed them to Kate and Sawyer and gave one to himself. He took the remaining two and went in to wake up Michael. Sawyer followed him curious about the fifth gun. Jack took the fifth gun and put it in his backpack as he looked at Sawyer. Sawyer finally got it. Jack had tricked him into giving him an extra gun.

"Now you just wait here a minute." Sawyer said.

"What? I asked for five and you gave them to me. You didn't say I had to actually give them to people. Don't worry Sawyer, I'll take care of it." Jack said with a hint of a smile as he woke up Michael.

Sawyer just wanted to wring Jack's neck right there but lucky for Jack, Michael woke up.

"We're leaving in about five minutes Michael." Jack informed him before giving him a gun and leaving the room.

"Hey Mike." Sawyer said.

"Sawyer." Michael smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Now don't you go smiling at me Mikey." Sawyer hated it when people were actually friendly to him and Michael actually had the impression of them being best of friends ever since they had been stuck on that raft alone together all night.

Michael was undaunted and his smile just grew more.

"So you didn't find Walt?"

Michael's smile quickly vanished. "No." He said sadly. "That's why we're going out. Sawyer I just don't know what to do. I've only been his father for two months and I've had to deal with this. I mean imagine what they have done to him." Michael was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Mike don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. I was there remember?" Sawyer couldn't believe he was comforting Michael. What had gotten into him?

"Yeah what help you were." Michael muttered as he got his stuff ready.

"Now we've been through this before. I couldn't' help it that I got shot!"

"You're right…" Michael admitted and they both walked out to meet with Jack and Kate.

Jack had just finished talking to Locke and giving him a gun.

Jack looked at the three of them. "You ready?"

Of course, no one was. No one wanted to be here. No one wanted to be in this situation.

**Chapter 4**

Michael led the way for them and they made good time. They went to a place that none of the other three had ever seen.

Michael stopped and shushed the other three who had been in a heated discussion over who had the best ability of seeing the farthest. Don't ask how they got into that discussion.

"Look, eyesight doesn't really matter at the moment does it?" Michael glared at the three.

Kate couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing. Sawyer walked over to Michael for he had lost the argument having to use glasses to read.

"Ok. Look through those trees. What do you see?" Michael pointed.

"Sawyer sees nothing." Jack smiled.

"I see Walt." Sawyer glared at Jack.

"Walt?" Jack completely forgot about the former conversation as he looked for Walt.

"This is what we are going to do." Michael was taking charge and the other three really didn't mind it all that much. "We are going to surround the area. It looks like Walt is alone right now but you never know. We must be prepared for anything to happen."

"Kate can't be alone." Jack objected.

"Fine. Kate can go with you." Michael complied.

Sawyer just rolled his eyes and they all went to a spot.

Kate grabbed on to Jack's arm suddenly having a fear of being seen by the Others.

"Hey, we'll be ok." Jack reassured her.

"I-I know." Kate tried to give a smile but she failed.

He took her hand in his. "I won't let anything happen to you."

All she could manage was a small smile at him and he squeezed her hand and looked around very tensely. He could barely see Sawyer from across of him and Michael on the side. Walt was sitting next to this weird shaped rock talking to himself. Jack couldn't make out what he was saying but it sounded like gibberish to him. Jack glanced at Michael who looked ready to go out there and get Walt. But it couldn't be that easy could it?

"Walt!" Michael shouted and ran to his son.

Walt jumped up in surprise and whispered something unintelligible.

"It's me! Your dad!" Michael said and he grabbed Walt and hugged him.

"Michael!" Jack yelled and he quickly let go of Kate and ran and grabbed Michael and Walt and pulled them to the side. Sawyer dashed over to them

"What the heck were you thinking!" Sawyer asked Michael.

"he was happy to see his son." Jack said.

Kate stood looking for any sign of an other around. Luckily, there wasn't any.

"Guys, this is a little too easy don't you think?" Kate asked.

"Kate's right. This is way too easy. We need to leave now." Jack said, and they quickly walked back to the hatch.

No matter what Michael said to Walt, he wouldn't stop whispering in gibberish.

When they reached the hatch, Jack checked Walt over and he seemed fine except for the fact they couldn't understand him.

**Epilogueish**

I could probably make this into a three-shot if Ireally wanted to. But I really don't want to. So you have to deal with my little epilogues…sorry.

Walt would not stop talking in gibberish but finally he started talking normal again after having a strange encounter with the imposter Gale.

Ana soon recovered from the wound she had gotten and she never forgot about it. She secretly planned gale's demesne.

Things were normal again with Kate and Sawyer and Kate and Jack. Jack and Kate were together a lot more than Sawyer and Kate did and Sawyer sort of knew that Kate was not his anymore. But she never was his anyways so he moved on to Ana.


	8. Two For the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Well…yeah. You all know about my mixed feeling about Ana… I was so sad about her dieing.. and Libby too. But I am still pulling for maybe Libby not dieing.. fat chance but whatever. So this might be somehow based around promos but most of it will be my doing.. and especially in the promos where Kate is crying on Sawyer that will not be happening in this. ….Oh also I am sorry for the lack of updates.. I didn't have author's block I just didn't get around to writing anything which is really strange for me. But anyways this was really hard to write because it was depressing and also I was trying my best to make it sound real..

**Chapter 1**

Emptiness. That was how he felt. He felt other things sure. But right now, everything was falling apart and he didn't know how to fix it.

He had walked into the hatch. And Libby and Ana were… dead. He could barely think about the memory it hurt so much. Even though it had only been a couple of hours ago, it felt like forever ago.

**Flashback**

Jack, Sawyer, and Kate were running back to the hatch. Locke had just finished telling Jack about how Gale had tried to kill Ana. Jack was infuriated. Once again Locke had endangered someone by lying. Ok maybe it wasn't Locke's fault that Ana wanted to kill Gale. But still. Locke had too many secrets.

Kate entered the hatch first, with Sawyer behind her and Jack following.

As soon as Kate entered the main room, she stopped in her tracks. Her heart stopped. She had almost stepped on Libby.

"Oh my god!" Kate said and immediately knelt down to check Libby out. Sawyer stood there speechless looking at Libby.

Jack then entered and saw Libby as well. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. _Oh god please be a pulse. _He couldn't stand another death.

He hung his head. No pulse. He looked up at Kate, who was looking at him with hope.

She could tell by the look on his face that she was dead.

"No.." Kate said." What do you think happened?"

Sawyer walked past them. He had a feeling they might still be in danger. He took a glace around the whole room and then it was his turn for his heart to stop.

It was Ana. He didn't know what to do.

"Uh Jack? You might want to see this." Sawyer said.

Jack heard something different about Sawyer's voice and he knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to see. He stood up and looked around. Ana. She was lying on the couch. _NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! _ He was afraid to check her out. _Gale. We could still be in danger! _

"Ok. Sawyer. You two check on Ana. And I'll check on Gale." Jack said and rushed to the armory. It was shut. He wasn't sure of what he would find. If anything.

His vision was blurred as he did the combination.

He opened up the armory not sure of what to expect.

"Michael!" Jack exclaimed, and rushed to him.

Michael was sitting on the ground holding his shoulder. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Michael what happened?" Where's Gale?" Jack asked him.

"We were just checking on him. Gale. He .. look man it doesn't matter how it happened but Gale got the gun and shot Ana, then Libby, and then me. Then he left. I'm sorry. I tried to keep him here. But I wasn't strong enough." Michael said. He was breathing hard.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're all right. You know I am going to have to remove the bullet right?" Jack said.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"Ok let me help you get into one of the beds. You are exhausted. The bullet can wait a while. I need to check on Ana." Jack said.

"Jack." Michael said.

"No. Don't. I am going to check her." Jack said.

Michael knew she was dead but Jack apparently didn't. And Michael wasn't going to be the one to break the news to him. So he let Jack help him to the bed and he laid in it.

Kate and Sawyer were standing up staring blankly at nothing.

Jack walked over to Ana.

"Jack.' Kate said softly. "She's dead"

**Chapter 2**

"No." Jack shook his head. "No." He saw the wound and the doctor part of him knew she was dead but the other part of him didn't register it yet. He knelt down next to her and checked her eyes. Checked her pulse. Checked everything. She was dead.

Kate felt the tears coming. She hadn't gotten to know Ana or Libby very well but the realization that they had both been in danger and killed by the hands of Gale was so sad. She willed the tears not to come. This was not a time for tears. They needed to be prepared.

Kate glanced at Sawyer not sure of what she would see. He had a blank face. He was staring at the floor in front of him. He looked shocked. Kate brought herself to look at Jack, pleading silently for him to be calm. She needed him to be calm. She needed to keep it together. She didn't know what to do.

He was silently sitting in front of Ana with his hands holding one of hers.

This couldn't be happening. An hour ago he had been talking to her. Now she was dead. He never knew how Ana felt about him but he had liked her. She had been a great companion and friend ever since she came over to this side of the island. Now she was dead. What had she done to deserve this? Yes she killed Shannon. But she didn't mean to.

No one was saying anything and Kate knew this couldn't go on forever.

"The others need to know." Kate said shakily. No one acknowledged her voice.

She didn't know how long they were like that in the horrible silence. But they were soon interrupted by of all things the button going off. No one wanted to go push it.

Sawyer saw his chance to flee then. He didn't like this one bit. So he went and pushed the button and stayed in that room for a long time after. Just a couple of hours ago, he had been with that woman. He remembered it clearly. It had to be one of the best things that had happened to him. Yes he liked Kate. But Kate didn't seem into that kind of stuff. Ana sure seemed like it though. Of course she had only done it to get the gun. But still she had to have felt something from doing that. At least no one would know that it had happened.

Kate still didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort Jack but a part of her didn't, It was now clearly obvious he had been attracted to Ana. Something had probably happened between then. The last day or so he hadn't acted like it though. Especially last night when he had told her that he wasn't sorry for the kiss. That had to be one of the happiest moments since knowing Jack. She heard something and turned.

It was Locke.

"Oh no." Locke said, standing over Libby.

"What happened?" Locke said.

Jack let go of Ana and stood up and turned around. Kate was stunned to see a teary eyed Jack. She had been desperately trying to keep her own tears in and here he was. He was the leader. He was supposed to be strong but she couldn't blame him. Of course he would be like this. And later, it would probably be worse. All she wanted to do was hug him and comfort him but she was sure that he didn't really care about her right now.

"Your friend killed Ana and Libby." Jack sounded enraged.

"Where is he?" Locke asked.

"Where do you think? Back with his people." Jack said.

Kate saw where this was going. Jack was going to blame it all on Locke.

Locke looked at Ana and back at Libby.

"How did this happen?"

"Michael is too shaken up to tell us what happened John."

"I don't know what to say."

"I know what you can say. You can say that you are a idiot who only cares about that button and this crappy hatch!" Jack shouted at him and walked over to him ready to punch him.

Kate rushed in between him and Locke and put her hands on Jack's chest.

"Jack. Don't blame Locke. He had nothing to do with this." Kate said looking up at Jack.

Jack looked at Kate.

Kate was scared. He was a broken man at the moment. She didn't know what he was capable of. When Boone had died Jack had blamed it on Locke and had lost a lot of sleep over it. She knew he never forgave Locke for what had happened to Boone. She realized Jack was shaking uncontrollably. Kate could feel him. He was losing it.

"Jack?" Kate asked.

Locke cleared his throat." I'll go tell the others."

"No. Don't tell everyone. Just tell Eko and Hurley." Jack said." Let everyone else be. "

Locke wasn't sure that this was the best decision but right now he wasn't going to argue with Jack.

**Chapter 3**

"Jack?" Are you ok?" Kate asked him, withdrawing her hands from Jack's chest.

"Of course I'm not ok Kate. Are you ok? Yeah I didn't think so." Jack said and walked away from her back to Ana. He grabbed her hands again and just sat looking at her.

Kate watched him go back to Ana.

This was horrible. She didn't know what they were going to do. She was confused, scared, sad, and lonely. Where had Sawyer gone? She didn't really feel like talking to anyone so she went and sat at the kitchen table and cried. She cried for herself, for Ana, for Libby, for Michael, for Jack, for everyone.

Jack had had his share of experiences with deaths on and off the island. Some were harder than others. Like his dad's death. Joanna's death, Boone's death, Shannon's death. They had been the hard ones. And now Ana. He had barely known her he realized. Sure they had talked a lot. But not about off-island topics. Their relationship had been simple. Nothing complicated about it at all. They had been straightforward with each other and he liked that.

His thoughts were interrupted by Eko rushing in.

"Where is she?" Eko asked.

"Right here." Jack stood up. He knew this was Eko's time with her. Eko probably knew her better anyways.

Eko looked at her and walked slowly over to her. Jack put a hand on Eko's back.

"I don't think she suffered." Jack said with his voice cracking.

Eko nodded at Jack and he knelt beside Ana.

Jack left Eko with and Ana and retreated to Michael.

Michael was asleep. It would be the most opportune time to take out the bullet but Jack wasn't very eager to take another bullet out.

He sat beside Michael's bunk and he stayed like that for a couple hours.

**End flashback**

So here Jack sat. He had finally given into the tears. He blamed it on Eko. He had heard Eko's sobs and that had triggered it.

He missed Ana a lot. She had been right about the others. They were horrible people. Horrible people. It was his fault. He should have listened to her. He shouldn't have left her alone with Gale and Michael.

Quiet frankly, he was scared. He was supposed to be the strong one and here he sat crying. He didn't know what to do. He had to figure out something but he just couldn't think of anything. All he could think of was Ana.

He knew he really had to get that bullet out of Michael so he wiped away his tears and turned around and checked on Michael. He was still asleep. Poor guy has been through so much lately. Why was Jack so reluctant to take out the bullet? Something was stopping him from doing it.

It had become silent in the other room. It was too silent now. He remembered that he had snapped at Kate. A wave of guilt rushed over him. She probably wasn't too much better than he was. And where was Sawyer in all of this?

Jack walked out of the room and went to check on Eko. Ana was lying on the ground with her hands clasped on her stomach and Eko was sitting next her.

"I'd like to ask you for permission to dig the hole for the grave." Eko said peacefully.

Jack was surprised. Why was Eko asking him? Well maybe out of respect.

Jack walked over to him and stared at Ana, as if saying his last goodbye.

"Yeah" Jack nodded.

"Ok. I will leave Ana here while I dig the hole and then we can have the funerals tonight." Eko said and he started to leave.

"Eko?"

Eko stopped and turned around.

"Where are Hurley and Locke?" Jack asked.

"Locke is still looking for Hurley. Apparently Libby had come to the hatch to grab some blankets for a picnics before she got shot." Eko said.

"Oh. Okay. " Jack said and Eko left.

**Chapter 4**

Jack looked back at Ana's body. He didn't feel like looking at her.

He went into the other room and saw Kate. She was asleep. She was sitting with her arms crossed and her head down. Jack still felt guilty for snapping at her earlier. She was just trying to help him.

Jack sat next to her at the table. They hadn't slept the night before since Michael had interrupted them. He smiled at the thought of the last day's events but then felt guilty for smiling. He shouldn't be smiling. Then the thought occurred to him. What if Kate really was sorry and she didn't feel the same way towards him? His thoughts were interrupted by Kate waking up.

Jack watched her stir and slowly wake up.

"How long was I asleep?" Kate asked groggily. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"About two hours." Jack answered.

"Oh." Kate said and avoided Jack's gaze. There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just." Jack paused. " This is so shocking you know? I never thought that Ana would die." Jack choked up.

"Hey. Hey." Kate grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it and Jack squeezed it back.

"It's ok. It's ok." Kate tried to comfort Jack as her own tears gave way.

Before they both knew it, they were holding on to each other crying.

Neither would have ever imagined holding on to each other like this, in these circumstances. But it felt so right, yet so wrong. Especially for Jack. He was crying for a girl that he had come to love, not like he loved Kate, but he did love Ana as well. More as a sister than a love interest.

Finally they both calmed down but still held on to each other.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Kate whispered. "I know she meant a lot to you."

Jack pulled back and with his thumb he wiped away Kate's tears. "You mean a lot to me too Kate."

"I feel so horrible about how we haven't talked at all since-" Kate started to talk but Jack interrupted her.

"Shhh. We can talk later. Right now we have more important things to do." Jack said and then he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kate already felt lonely without Jack sitting next to her.

"I'm staying here don't worry. But we need to move Libby from the doorway and then I need to remove the bullet from Michael's arm. Can you help me?" Jack hoped that Kate would help him.

"Yes of course." Kate stood up and they moved Libby to the couch. They didn't know what else to do with her.

"Ok." Jack said. " Now for the hard part."

Kate and Jack went in to Michael and without much difficulty Jack was able to take the bullet out. He was surprised that Michael hadn't woken up when he pulled it out.

"So now what?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. Eko is busy preparing the graves for the funeral." Jack said.

"That quickly?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"You gotta tell the rest of them soon Jack. They deserve to know what happened."

Kate said.

"Yeah I know." Jack said and began thinking about what he was going to say to the other people.

**Epilogueish**

Michael woke up soon after that but he wouldn't talk about what had happened. Jack and Kate just assumed he was too shocked but of course that wasn't the case.

That night, they had the funerals. There was a lot of crying even if everyone had hated Ana. The point was that it had happened and it could happen again.

Sawyer went into a little shell for a couple of days after Ana died. He soon was able to shake it off though.

Hurley also refused to talk to anyone, as he was so heartbroken over Libby's death.

Everyone was on edge just like Michael wanted them to be. Soon he could put his plan in action and get a group of people to go with him to get Walt. Michael felt bad for killing Ana and Libby but he would do anything to get his son back.


	9. Question Mark

?  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: I just want to let you all know that this might be the last thing I write for the summer. I am saving up for a computer right now but probably won't get it until July. But as soon as I get the computer I will be writing my stories again. But over the summer I will be reading and reviewing I just won't be writing… Ok so here we go. This is probably gonna be mostly Kate point of view and it might lean more towards Skate but we'll see what happens.

**Chapter 1**

This was pretty awkward Kate had to admit. All that had happened had overwhelmed her. She had heard Hurley crying in the other room and she figured that Libby had died. It was so sad. Hurley had finally found happiness and then it was taken away from him. Kate was also scared. Three of their people had been shot. Anything could happen now. But right now she wasn't thinking about that.

Right now, she was thinking about how embarrassed she was. Sawyer had caught her crying and she tried to hide it but it didn't work. He had seen. And then he did the most unexpected thing for him. He had comforted her. Kate had always known that somewhere inside of Sawyer there was a tiny tiny soft spot, she just didn't think it would take this for it to come out.

So here they sat silently. Kate racked her mind for something to say but she couldn't think of anything.

Finally Sawyer cleared his throat. "So… you ok?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah I'll be alright."

A few minutes passed.

"Thanks… for comforting me." Kate said. "It was so unlike you."

"Yeah well that's cause it's not me."

"I know. "

"Now don't you be expectin me to do this everyday now."

"I wasn't!"

"Right. You think I'm a changed person now or something. I know you Freckles. You're so desperate to find that good in me that's not there."

"If you're not good then why did you comfort me?"

Sawyer stood up and walked out of the room. Kate could hear him mutter, "Women…"

Kate smiled again. Then she shook her head and stood up and started cleaning the kitchen. She needed to keep her mind off of what was going on. She took the broken statue on table and threw it away. She then washed the dishes in the sink. Soon she had the kitchen spotless. She moved towards the couch area then moved away. There was blood on the couch and blood from where Libby had lain on the floor. There was no way she was going to clean that now. She would probably start crying again and she didn't want to have that awkward situation again.

Kate walked over to the room where Libby and Hurley were. Hurley was sitting next to Libby's bed. She was glad he seemed to have clamed down a bit.

Kate didn't want to intrude on Hurley so she walked back into the other room. She saw that Michael was in the armory staring at Ana.

She walked over to him.

"Michael?"

He just kept staring at Ana.

"Are you ok?"

Michael didn't respond,

"Hey." Kate laid her hand on Michael's shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok Michael alright?"

Michael looked at Kate. "It's all my fault." He said in a monotone voice.

"Michael no. It wasn't your fault. You were still weak and there was no way you could have stopped Henry from-"

"It was my fault Kate ok?" Michael yelled and he then looked back at Ana signaling that the conversation was over.

Kate sighed and left the room.

**Chapter 2**

Kate walked into the room where the computer was. Sawyer was sitting in the chair with a blank look on his face. Kate leaned against the doorway.

"Did you get close to Libby or Ana?" Kate said in a shaky voice. Michael had made her more depressed.

"Not really." Sawyer looked at her.

"I didn't either." Kate looked at the floor. "I talked to Libby a couple of times but we never became friends really and I never said a word to Ana once. I mean we were a couple of feet from each other sometimes but we never talked."

"Why are you telling me this Freckles?"

Kate didn't say anything.

"Cause if you're lookin for redemption or something to make you feel better, I'm not the guy you should be talking to. "

"Yeah I know. I just need to talk."

"Fine. Then talk."

"Well it would be nice if I wasn't having a one-sided conversation!" Kate said.

Sawyer looked back at the computer, then a couple of seconds later he said, "I didn't talk to Libby much. I probably talked more _about _her than to her. Now Ana I got to know pretty well before we got back over to this side of the island. After that we didn't have much interaction until…" then he stopped.

"until what?" Kate asked.

Sawyer looked up at Kate. "Until yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing, We just talked while you and Jacko were off in the jungle playing who knows what."

"Jack and I were far from playing Sawyer."

"Right. And Ana and I were far from …." He trailed off.

"You're jealous!" Kate accused.

"Of what? There's nothing to be jealous about!" Sawyer stood up.

Kate walked until she was right up next to sawyer.

"Yeah there is. Jack and I were _alone _in the jungle. Who knows what could have happened?"

"Right. There's no way that anything could have happened because Jack was too involved with finding the others and all you were caring about was showing that you could be happy with or without Jack."

"What are you saying Sawyer?" Kate was really mad now.

"I'm saying, that there is no chance for a relationship between the two of you."

"Yeah and why's that?"

"This is stupid. Even you should see that."

They were a couple of inches apart now.

"no Sawyer I want to know why you think that there is no chance for Jack and I."

Sawyer sighed and looked away. Then he looked back at her right in the eyes.

"Cause he's perfect and you're not."

"Jack isn't perfect Sawyer."

"He's probably the closest you can get to perfect."

"No he's not. He-"

"Look Freckles I don't want to stand here listening to you defending him. I'm just telling you that there isn't a chance there."

"You're right. This is stupid."

"Then why are we talking about it?"

"You brought it up!"

"Oh yeah I brought it up. Right."

"You are so immature."

"_I'm _immature? Two people just died and all you want to know is my opinion on your relationship with Jack!"

"There's no relationship between me and Jack!"

"Then why are you so worked up over it?'

"How did we get into this conversation Sawyer?" Kate sighed and walked away." What is going to happen now? That's what we should be talking about."

"Yeah that's what we should be talking about but as you can see you and I are the only ones talking here." Sawyer sat back down in the chair.

"You're right. Where is everyone?"

"Well you know where Hurley is, Michael is somewhere out there and Jack's in the bathroom"

"The bathroom?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Hey don't be askin me." Sawyer threw up his hands.

"Oh no…."

"What?"

"Nothing." And then Kate left.

**Chapter 3**

That had to be one of the weirdest conversations she had had with Sawyer since meeting him. He could be so difficult sometimes.

But right now she was worried about Jack. She didn't know why she didn't think about it sooner. Even though Jack was a doctor, he had a hard time of letting go and he had a lot of problems with dealing with deaths. That is a bad trait to have if you are a doctor.

Kate paced the living room thinking of what to do.

She could go and knock on the door and ask if he was ok or she could just leave him alone until he came out. She would much rather knock on the door. So that's what she did.

"Jack?" Kate said softly as she knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Jack?" Kate said again but she didn't knock. If he didn't open the door then she would leave him alone.

He didn't open the door or answer.

Kate sighed and leaned her back against the door and thought of what to do next.

The only sane person to talk to right now was Sawyer and Kate didn't want another weird conversation with him.

After a couple of seconds she heard a clicking of the door. Jack was opening it.

She quickly turned around.

Jack opened the door and looked at her without saying anything.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack said,

Jack's eyes looked hallow and he was obviously upset.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok." Kate was really concerned about him now.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

He moved back into the bathroom and pretended to be busy with something at the sink.

Kate stayed at the doorway watching him. He was definitely not ok.

"Is there something you need Kate?" Jack dropped the towel he was holding and looked over at Kate.

"Yeah Jack there's something I need." She walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm.

"You."

A/N: Aww how sweet is that? I thought about writing more but then I decided to just leave it like this. You can draw your own conclusions. :)


	10. Live Together Die Alone Part 1

Live Together, Die Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: All right. I know I didn't post anything for Three Minutes. Sorry about that. Anyways, this will mark the end of Impressions. I will have a couple of chapters for this and then it will be done. I will end this story here and for Season 3 I will have an Impressions Part 2.This starts right after Jack, Kate, and Sawyer get the bag over their heads.

Jack breathed heavily and he wondered what had been in that dart. It had been painful and he figured that now he was just feeling the aftereffects of it but he knew there was a lot of other reasons why he was feeling the way he was. He felt so horrible. He had led Hurley, Kate, and Sawyer knowing that Michael had betrayed him. If only he hadn't gone this wouldn't have happened.

Now he didn't know what to do. He couldn't really do anything being gagged and tied up. And he was still feeling weak from whatever had been in that dart. He could deal with the fact that he was here and in this mess, but the fact that Kate was also in this mess as helpless as he was made him feel so much worse. Jack could only hope that the Others would keep their promise that they wouldn't hurt them. Maybe he could figure out a way to let the Others release Kate. He'd do anything for her to be let go. When Jack had looked at her, she looked scared but she didn't seem to have blamed him. He hoped Kate had understood what he was trying to say, that he was sorry for being a jerk ad that he loved her. He realized that he really did love her so much.

"You really thought you could make everything right didn't you Jack?" Gale interrupted his thoughts.

Jack struggled to look in the direction of the voice even though he couldn't see anything as they walked.

Gale laughed. "You have got to learn that you can't fix everything. Maybe we can do something about that…"

Then Gale's voice moved to Jack's left, where Kate was being pushed along.

"And as for you, Kate, you gotta stop running so much! Wow. You are going to be hard to control."

Then Gale's voice traveled farther left to where Sawyer was walking.

"Well _James_, looks like you won't be getting revenge anytime soon. Will ya? Hiding those guns didn't get you anywhere did it? Look where you are now. You passed out those guns and now they are all in our hands. Every one of them."

Jack knew that wasn't true. Jack had given one to Sayid.

Sawyer tried to say something but no one could understand him.

"Yeah you go ahead and curse at me all you want James but it won't help anything." Gale laughed again and then there was silence.

Jack's head was racing. What happened to Sayid, did the Others get him too? Jack could only hope that they hadn't. He was their only hope. And then there was Hurley. Jack was glad they had let him go. Hurley didn't deserve whatever the three of them were going to go through.

Kate was shaking and she knew it. The girl holding her seemed to be nice enough. Kate was trying to remember the description that Claire had said to Danielle about her daughter Alex. If this was Alex, then there was some hope for survival. Kate didn't know what to expect now.

A/N: I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


	11. Live Together Die Alone Part 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own LOST.

"We are taking you three to a enclosed room" Gale said.

Jack heard a door open and then a minute later it shut. Jack assumed that they were all inside a building now. Then he heard another door open to his left. He was pushed inside it and the man leading him pushed him to the ground to a sitting position and took the bag off Jack's head.

Jack saw that the same thing was happening with Kate and Sawyer.

Everyone but Gale left the room. The room was bare-no windows and a cement ground.

"Now I know you have questions." Gale said. "Some of them, probably most of them, we will know the answers to. But right now is not a time for questions. The three of you will spend the night here, in this room. Yes you will have to find some way to sleep with your hands behind your backs, too bad. Of course I will take into consideration Jack, of how you treated me while I was your prisoner. You treated me pretty well, until the end."

"Now yes we could take your gags out, but that would give you a chance to converse and plan your escape and we don't want that now do we?" Gale smiled.

"Alex!" Gale called.

Alex opened the one door in the room and peeked in.

"You shall watch over them for the night." Gale told her." Don't untie them for any reason. I know how you can get."

Alex nodded and Gale left the room.

Kate felt a wave of relief wash over her. It was Alex! There was hope!

Alex moved to Kate and Jack tried to protest.

"Calm down!" Alex put a hand up. "I'm not going to do anything but take her gag off all right?"

Jack didn't seem to believe her but he reluctantly nodded.

Kate watched Alex's every move as she took the gag off.

"are you going to take Jack and Sawyer's gags off?" Kate asked.

"Sawyer? That's the other name you go by?" Alex asked Sawyer.

"Yeah, you got a problem sweetheart?" Sawyer said after Alex took the gag off.

"N-no." Alex stuttered and she moved over to Jack.

"Just ignore him Alex." Kate said.

"What is going on?" Jack asked as soon as the gag was off.

"Look Jack now's not the time for questions." Alex said.

"Well then when will it be? I want some answers!" Jack said, his voice strained.

"Jack" Kate said softly.

"What? We deserve to know what's going to happen." Jack said.

"Oh calm down Jacko. This time you can't be the hero so what?" Sawyer said and he shifted so he was sitting in a crossed-legged position.

Before Jack could retaliate Alex said, "James, I mean, Sawyer, is right Jack. The three of you can't do anything about this. I am your only hope."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Jack she's Danielle's daughter. She helped Claire escape." Kate said

"Who's Danielle?" Alex asked.

"The crazy French Chick." Sawyer said.

"Sawyer." Kate reprimanded.

"What? She is."

"You saved Claire?" Jack asked.

"Is she ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. She and the baby are healthy." Kate said.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Alex asked.

"All right enough with the chitchat. Let's get to the part where you help us get out of here." Sawyer said.

"Boy." Kate said and Alex smiled.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Well this is just great. Our fate lies in a girly teenager."

"Watch it. I am not girly." Alex exclaimed.

"Okay so really what is going to happen?" Jack asked.

"They're going to question you one by one. They already know a lot about you so don't lie to them. They know your weaknesses. I will come up with a plan." Alex said.

"What do you mean weaknesses?" Sawyer asked.

"Well, Jack's weakness is…. Well Kate to put it simply." Alex said.

Sawyer laughed and Jack stared at the ground while Kate looked at him.

"Don't laugh so fast Sawyer. She's your weakness too."

Sawyer stopped laughing and he glared at Alex.

"I don't have no weaknesses."

"well then we know you better than you know yourself." Alex said.

"So what is going to happen next?" Jack changed the subject. He didn't want this conversation to go on much longer-who knew what Alex might say next?

"well," Alex's face became serious. "It's not going to be easy."

"A/N: I have the next chapter written I just have to type it up. So I'm sorry for these weird endings but hopefully you'll like the next chapter…Things are gonna get a little tough for Jack, Kate and Sawyer…


	12. Live Together Die Alone Part 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

The next morning, after a night of talking and getting nowhere with Alex, Alex put the gags back on the three of them and then she left. A few minutes later Zeke, or also know as Tom, came in.

He told them that he was putting them in separate rooms.

The three were bagged again and put in separate rooms. They were unbagged again and then left alone.

Jack looked at his new room. It was much the same as the other one but it was smaller, much smaller. There was just enough room if he wanted to lie down. He was glad he wasn't claustrophobic. Sadly, Sawyer was.

"Let me outta here!" Sawyer banged against the door, glad that they had taken his gag out of his mouth.

Kate sat against the wall in her room. She wished that they would untie her hands. This reminded her too much of handcuffs. Then she realized that she deserved this because if the plane hadn't crashed then she would be in a jail cell at that moment. She sighed.

Tom, Mrs. Klugh also known as Dee, and Alex watched the three of them through a one way window. The three didn't even know there was a window in each of their rooms. But the Others could see and hear everything that happened in these rooms.

"So shall we follow through with Step Four?" Tom asked Dee.

"Yes we must. It's the only way." Dee said. Tom nodded.

"Pickett!" Tom called.

Pickett appeared.

"I need you to bring me Kate." Tom said.

"Do you want me to put the bag over her head?" Pickett asked.

"No. That won't be needed." Tom said, staring through the window at the three of them in their separate rooms.

Pickett looked at Mrs. Klugh.

"Just go do it Pickett." She said.

He nodded and left.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked Dee.

Dee looked at Alex. "Yes."

Kate looked up as the door opened.

"You're coming with me. You try anything, you're dead." Pickett said.

Kate nodded.

Pickett took her to the room where Tom, Dee, and Alex were.

"Thank you Pickett. That will be all." Tom said and Pickett left.

Kate glanced at Alex and Alex tried to give her a reassuring smile but failed.

"It's great to see you again Kate." Tom said.

Kate didn't say anything.

"If you look over there, you can see your two friends in their different rooms." Tom pointed.

Kate gasped. She saw Jack in his room leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She looked over in Sawyer's room and he was thrashing around, shouting.

"What's wrong with Sawyer? What did you do?" Kate demanded.

"We didn't do anything. He doesn't seem to be pleased with his living arrangements." Tom said.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Calm down Kate." Tom said.

Suddenly Pickett came in and whispered something to Dee then he left.

Dee looked at everyone in the room.

"Tom, He wants us to skip Step Four and follow through with Step Eight."

"Step Eight? But that was supposed to—"

"I know. But you know Him. He has a good reason." Dee said.

Tom shook his head. "All right then."

"What? What's going on?" Kate asked.

"I'll go and do it." Tom said.

"Wait Tom, I'll take Jack. You take James." Dee said.

Tom nodded and they both left.

"What are you going to do!" Kate yelled.

A/N: These really are horrible cliffhangers aren't they? So sorry.. The next chapter is longer.. It should be up soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. Live Together Die Alone Part 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. (I get really tired of writing that all the time…)

A/N: Ok so I tried to get this up as soon as possible. Hopefully this end of this chapter won't be as bad.. hopefully.. anyways.. thanks for the reviews guys. They keep me going.. and I had a couple of different scenarios for Step Eight but I liked this one the best and I hope you will too.

Kate turned to Alex after Dee left.

"What's happening?" Kate asked.

Alex shushed her and turned to a control panel and pressed a few buttons.

Kate watched as Dee went into Jack's room and sat with him.

"What is she saying to him?" Kate asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Alex said.

Kate saw that at the same time Tom was talking to Sawyer. Sawyer had finally seemed to settle down.

She looked back at Jack's room.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked.

Jack seemed to be extremely upset and he was kneeling on the ground. Dee gave him a shot in the arm and untied his arms and then she left

"They're telling Jack and Sawyer that you are dead." Alex said.

"What? Why?" Kate yelled and she walked over to Alex.

"I can't tell you that."

"What kind of people are you?"

"We're just doing our job Kate." Dee entered the room.

Kate looked back at the one way window and was deeply moved. Sawyer was glaring at the wall in front of him like he wanted to kill it but Jack was a mess. She turned back to Dee.

"Why would you do this? Are you going to kill me? " Kate asked tearfully.

"We are not going to kill you Kate. We promised Michael we wouldn't hurt you." Tom said as he entered the room.

"But you might as well! They think I'm dead!" Kate said.

"Everything will be fine." Tom said.

Meanwhile…..

"Yes sir. Everything is going according to plan." Gale said on the only phone in the entire island.

There was a pause then Gale said, "Yes the psychological tests are going well. They think she is dead."

Another pause then, "Step 15? Yes I think we can manage."

…………………….

Jack felt like his whole world had collapsed. Well that was because it had. On this island, Kate was the only thing that had made him truly happy. Now she was gone and Jack never had a chance to tell her how much he loved her. He wasn't sure what had been in the shot that Dee had given him but it made him feel very weak. Or maybe he felt weak because Kate was dead.

……..

"He wants us to do Step 15." Tom said grimly to Dee.

"What's Step 15?" Kate asked.

"I'll handle this one Tom." Dee said.

"No I'll stay here with you." Tom said

"Kate, you might want to sit down." Dee said gently.

"No. Just tell me." Kate said.

"We are going to kill one of your friends. It's your choice though." Dee told her.

"What? You want me to choose?" Kate couldn't believe it.

"It's either one or both Kate." Tom said.

"Why would it benefit you if one of them died?" Kate looked at Jack and Sawyer through the window.

"We can't answer that." Dee said.

"Can you guys answer anything?" Kate asked.

They just looked at her with blank faces.

"I'm not choosing."

"Well then it's both of them." Tom turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kate said.

"You've got a minute to decide." Tom told her.

Kate looked at both of the rooms trying not to cry. It struck her how much she cared for both of them. Jack had been there for her from the beginning. Then again, in his own way, Sawyer had been there too.

"Sawyer." Kate whispered and she began to cry.

"Ok." Tom turned to leave again.

"No wait! Jack!" Kate said, crying harder.

"Okay.." Tom started walking to the door.

"No! Sawyer!" Kate said.

"Make your decision Kate."

"Can I say goodbye? Will it be painless?" Kate asked.

"Yes you can say goodbye and yes it will be painless."  
"Jack." Kate said slowly.

"Come with me." Tom led her to Jack's room.

As soon as she entered Jack's room and saw the expression on his face Kate began sobbing. She rushed to Jack and hugged him.

"Kate! You're alive! What's wrong?" Jack asked. He was very confused. He put his arms around her as she sobbed.

"There's not a lot of time." Kate said as she calmed down and pulled away from Jack. She grabbed his hands.

"I don't know why they told you I was dead. But I'm fine."  
"Kate what's wrong?" Jack was so happy that Kate was alive but obviously something was very wrong.

"They're going to kill you." Kate began crying again.

"What!"

"They told me to choose. If I didn't choose you would both die."

Jack's face fell as he realized the situation

"But Jack! Maybe you can try to escape when they take you out of here!" Kate said.

"No." Jack shook his head. "They gave me a shot that makes me feel weak and I can't see very well."

Kate's face went into complete horror. "B-but"

"Kate calm down."

"But Jack I can't calm down. I just gave you your death sentence. I'm sorry please forgive me!"

"Kate I'm ok with dieing as long as you're ok." Jack said, new tears falling down his face.

"Don't say that Jack you're just making me feel worse." Kate collapsed beside jack.

Alex watched from the window.

"Why do we have to do this to them?" Alex asked Dee.

"You know the drill Alex. What He says goes."

"But we already have enough observations! This is causing them so much pain!" Alex said.

"Alex don't go soft on me again. We'll put you in the room like last time."

"You were going to take the baby out of Claire! Don't you have a sense of humanity!" Alex stormed out of the room.

Dee shook her head. "That girl will never fully be one of us."

…………

"I'll go tell them I changed my mind." Kate stood up.

"No Kate." Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. Kate snuggled against Jack's embrace.

"It's ok." Jack said.

"No it's not! You can't die!" Kate sobbed.

"I'll be fine Kate." Jack said.

Kate looked up at Jack. "I won't. Jack I need you. I need you in my life." She kissed him and then she left.

"Well there goes Step 16." Tom muttered.

Kate walked into the room. " I've changed my mind." She said defiantly

A/N: There's about two or three more chapters of this. I really hate writing fluff because I think I don't do it that well but whatever.. Please review!


	14. Live Together Die Alone Part 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own LOST..

A/N: Sorry would have had this up yesterday but was busy…. I hope you all aren't mad at me for what happened at the end of last chapter. But you'll see what happens here and hopefully you won't be mad at me anymore.

Kate watched Alex take Sawyer out of his room. She tried to control herself in front of the Others. She had tried to say goodbye to Sawyer but Tom wouldn't' let her. He said that it would ruin everything. She had no idea what that meant.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Sawyer asked Alex.

Alex turned around and shushed him. "Shut up."

"No girl tells me to shut up 'specially a teenager."

Alex rolled her eyes and continued walking until they reached a door. She opened it and led Sawyer through it. They were now outside. She took him about a half mile away.

Alex stopped and gave Sawyer a gun and the backpack she had been holding.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sawyer took the gun and checked for bullets.

"In the bag is enough food and water for you for three days. You are going to spend the next two days walking back to your camp. Then you will stop far way enough so none of your friends notice you for a day. Then you will go to your friends and tell them to never go this way. Tell them Jack and Kate are dead." Alex instructed him.

"So you're gonna kill Jack then too huh?" Sawyer asked.

"No. Just tell them that." Alex said.

"So you're letting me go right now, just like that?" Sawyer looked at her suspiciously.

"Just like that. But whatever you do, do not tell them anything about what happened and don't try to come back here."

"Well what are you going to do with Jack?"

"He'll be fine. Now go! I was supposed to kill you tonight but I'm letting you go."

"Ok.. just one more thing.. Did Freckles suffer?"

"What? Who's Freckles?" Alex asked.

Sawyer sighed and then he looked at the ground and mumbled, "Kate. Did she suffer before she died?" He looked at Alex hopefully.

Alex teared up. Oh how she wanted to tell him she was alive. But she had already done enough damage.

"No. She didn't suffer"

"Ok then." Sawyer nodded and he began to leave. Then he stopped. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"thanks."

Alex smiled. She was sure that a thank you wasn't common from Sawyer. "You're welcome."

………….

Jack couldn't believe all that had happened the last couple of hours. First he had thought Kate was dead, then she wasn't and then Jack was finding himself ready to die. What was he thinking? He didn't want to die. Now Sawyer was dead.

He had no idea what would happen next. He was very exhausted and he wanted to sleep but he wanted to be awake just in case something happened. Kate suddenly was pushed in the room by Tom. He closed the door and Kate collapsed against Jack. Jack felt himself going into doctor's mode.

Jack started to examine Kate over. Her eyes were red and swollen and her wrists were the same way but other than that she seem to be okay.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked her, putting his arm around her.

She didn't answer.

"Kate?" Jack's heart began beating faster.

He checked her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was just sleeping and he didn't blame her. He pulled her head into his lap and she readjusted herself so she could lie flat. She mumbled a bit.

"It's ok Kate I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Jack stroked her hair and he felt himself nod off. He struggled to stay awake but finally he gave into some much needed rest.

………

As Sawyer walked he had a lot of time to think. So many things had happened in the last couple of days. He couldn't believe Freckles was dead. First Ana, now Freckles. Everytime Sawyer thought of Freckles though, Ana flashed through his mind. He felt so guilty and guilt was a feeling he didn't experience very often. He had basically used Ana. Then he would tell himself that Ana started it and obviously Ana hadn't been looking for a relationship anyways and neither had Sawyer. But it sure would have been a interesting relationship. And when he says interesting he means fun and exciting.

He had always known deep down that Freckles was out of his league. Freckles was trying to get away from her past and doing a good job of it whereas Sawyer would always be the same. Always conning.. But maybe someday he would change. Maybe just for Freckles. Now that she was dead.

……..

Alex sat and watched Jack and Kate. They had been sleeping all day and now it was getting pretty late. Alex wanted to sleep but she had to stay awake to make sure nothing happened. This morning she had come back from taking Sawyer out and she had to make it look good so when she came back she acted sad so Dee and Tom would think he really was dead.

"Did you dispose of him?" Dee asked.

Alex nodded. "What is going to happen next?"

"We're going to let them sleep for the day. It won't do us good for them to be tired." Tom said.

"You're not doing anymore tests are you?"

"No. I think we're done. Now we just have to convince them to join us and work with us for a couple of months" Tom said.

Alex felt relieved. She didn't know how she could manage working through the horrible tests. Now Alex sat here over a half a day later. This trying to help these people thing was starting to wear thin with her. First Claire, then Walt, Then Michael, and now Jack, Kate and Sawyer. Hopefully Sawyer would get back to his people without anything happening. She hoped Sawyer wouldn't try to come back and save Jack. They seemed to have a bond. It was nice to see two guys as friends like that. But if the Others discovered Sawyer was alive then he and Alex would die.

Now though, Alex had to make sure Jack and Kate cooperated. They were going to be forced to live and work with the Others. The Others were hoping that Jack would accept it. If he did then Kate would surely accept it as well. Jack was someone they could really use. Alex would have to talk to Jack and Kate before Dee and Tom got to them.

Dee walked in. "Alex go sleep."

Alex shook her head.

"If you're waiting for them to wake up you should go to sleep. We're giving them a shot to make them sleep another full day."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"We need to figure out how we are going to approach them and also they are very sleep-deprived. I don't believe they've had a good sleep since their plane crashed."

"Okay I'll go sleep then." Alex said.

She went into her room and shut the door. She had shared the room with Walt when he had been there. Even though he had been six years younger than her, he had been a good friend. She was happy that he was now reunited with his father and they got rescued but she wasn't sure if his father was good or not. He had killed two of his own people and he had led Jack, Kate, and Sawyer to certain death.

Then she remembered a earlier conversation. Kate had told Jack that Alex was Danielle's daughter. Who was Danielle? Alex had been told at a early age that her parents had died when their boat had crashed on the island sixteen years earlier and Alex had survived. Alex had always felt like she didn't belong with the Others. She had always tried to help people that the Others would capture over the years but lately there had been a lot. They had gone four years without testing anyone.

But was this Danielle lady alive? Was she her real mother? Alex now was determined to get away from the Others. It might take a long time, but she would escape. But right now, she had to focus on Jack and Kate.

A/N: So hopefully this ties up a lot of things. I believe there will be around two more chapters then I will be done and then I will focus on finishing Act of Jealousy and Lost with Your Luck. Or is it Lost without your Luck? Oh boy I can't even remember the title of my own story! Lol.. that's sad. Well anyways thanks to you for being patient with my lack of updates.And are you happy with me that I didn't kill Sawyer? I love Sawyer.. well I love Jack more but still I would never kill Sawyer. Ok I'll stop rambling now. Please review!


	15. Live Together Die Alone Part 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own LOST..

A/N: Well there's been something wrong with Fanfiction but I'm sure you knew that. Sorry for the wait. I'm not very sure at how many chapters are left at this point. I'm debating.

I want to take this opportunity to thank Angel of Music Lover and Orlando-crazy for being such loyal reviewers! Thanks a lot. It means a lot to me! ok here we go!

Two Days Later 

Sawyer sat down and relaxed. He had been walking for two days and now he was finally home. Now he had to wait for a day. He didn't like waiting.

Alex sighed. Dee and Tom were practically begging Jack nad Kate to join them. Soon they were going to resort to threatening them but they wanted Jack and Kate to choose to be with the Others on their own. That was almost laughable.

"Look could you just leave us alone for a while and let us think about this?" Jack was very frusterated. He ran a hand through his short hair.

"Okay. But we need a answer soon." Dee said and she and Tom left.

"Jack we are not going to live and work with them are we?" Kate asked.

"I don't see any other way… unless you want to die." Jack looked at her grimly.

"Well for right now that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Don't say that Kate. Don't. We are gonna get through this somehow. Alex said she had a plan. Why don't we just work for them for a while and see what happens? That doesn't have to mean we are joining them or anything. Just think of it as staying with them for a while." Jack and Kate looked at each other.

Kate slowly nodded and sighed. "Ok."

"Okay."

………………………………..

Sawyer couldn't believe he had to sit like this for a whole day. He was itching to get to his tent and make sure no one touched his stuff. He was sure they had though like last time. He tried to hear what had happened since he had been gone. Apparently Locke and Desmond didn't press the button and that's why the whole island had turned a different color and the hellish noise had happened. That noise had been terrible. If you could call it a noise. It was more like a silencer that made you hear nothing and it had really hurt his ears.

Hurley had made it back and now everyone knew what had happened. They were going to wait for Sayid to get back from the boat for further instruction. No one had a clue of what to do. Sawyer decided that when he came tomorrow that he would tell them what to do and they would listen to him. Jack could fend for himself with the Others. Then Sawyer realized he was going to have to tell everyone Kate and Jack were dead and he was happy to wait.

…………………………………

"We are happy you decided to live with us." Dee said.

"Where are you taking us?" Jack asked. He and Kate had been escorted out of the room as soon as they had told the Others they would work with them.

"I am taking you to your new living quarters."

Jack and Kate glanced at each other.

"Here we are." Dee had lead them down a huge white corridor. Kate noticed that it looked a lot like the one she and Claire had gone into.

Dee opened a door on the left and motioned for them both to go inside. There was a well furnished room. It had a king sized bed with sheets and pillows, two chairs, carpet, and mirrors. There was also another door.

"That door leads to your bathroom." Dee pointed.

"Whose room is this?" Kate asked.

Dee looked at her strangely." Yours."

"Well where's mine." Jack asked.

"It's yours as well." Dee said.

"You mean, Jack and I have to share a room, and a bed?" Kate asked.

"yes Kate. Don't look so surprised. We don't have a lot of rooms left. When Walt was with us he shared a room with Alex."

"So that means Alex is alone then?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Dee wondered where Kate was going with this, and so did Jack.

"Well I can room with Alex then." Kate said.

Dee thought for a second. " I guess that would be all right since we aren't conducting anymore tests. Well I'll show you where she sleeps and Jack can stay here."

"Okay Jack I'll talk to you later ok?" Kate said. She knew Jack was curious as to why she didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him. He might even feel a little hurt but she really wasn't in the mood to care about how he felt at the moment. Well yeah she did but she was too tired physically and emotionally to deal with it.

"No I'll come. I want to know where you will be staying. "Jack said.

Dee walked ahead of them and they followed her. "Alex is only a few doors down."

Jack grabbed Kate's hand and squeezed it.

She looked up at him trying to see what he was telling her. He was telling her that he understood. Kate felt a wave of relief wash over her. He wasn't upset. She squeezed back.

Dee stopped three doors down from Jack's room and knocked on the door. "Alex."

Alex opened the door. "What?"

"Jack and Kate have agreed to be with us but Kate would like to room with you." Dee informed her.

"Ok. Yeah that's fine." Alex opened her door all the way and Kate walked in.

"We want to lay some ground rules out but we'll do that later. For now you just stay in your rooms until we come to get you." Dee then left.

"So you'll be ok Kate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Well you know where I'll be if you need me for anything ok? For anything. I don't care if it's the middle of the night. Okay?"

"Okay. Same to you."

After Jack left Alex grabbed her." Great idea Kate!"

"What?"

"Rooming with me! We'll be able to figure out your plan of escape better this way! I can't believe Mrs. Klugh actually let you stay here!"

Kate and Alex sat on the bunk beds that were in the room together.

"Well to be honest I didn't even think of that. I just wasn't ready to share a bed with Jack." Kate looked down. She couldn't believe she had just said that to someone she barely knew but yet she trusted Alex.

"Ok.. well even if you had decided to sleep with him in the same bed I don't think Jack is the kind of guy to take advantage of you or anything." Alex said.

"No. He wouldn't. He's not like that." Kate smiled sadly. "But Sawyer probably would have."

"Do you like Sawyer as well?"

"Yeah. I sort of realize now that it wasn't really love though. It's more like he's a good friend that I care about deeply."

"Tell me more about Sawyer." Alex was very curious about him.

"He liked to con. That was just who he was. Not a lot of people liked him. But I saw though him. I saw the good that no one else saw." Kate was getting teary eyed.

"So Jack never saw the good in him?" Alex was surprised.

"No. not really. Sawyer and Jack were always fighting, whether it was over medicine, guns, or me." Kate said the last part in a whisper.

"So they weren't friends huh?" Alex couldn't believe it. Sawyer had seemed so concerned about Jack.

"No. Sawyer and I were so alike. I'm really going to miss him." Kate wiped away a tear.

Alex wished she could tell Kate that Sawyer was alive and safe.

"Look I'm going to get you guys out of here. We just have to wait until they least expect it." Alex didn't know what else to say.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Top or bottom?"

Kate looked at Alex in confusion. "What?"

"Top or bottom? The bunks. What do you want?"

"Oh. Top I guess. I love to climb." Kate smiled.

Suddenly Tom barged in.

Alex stood up. "You didn't even knock!"

"I don't need to announce myself. Kate why won't you room with Jack? We went through a lot of trouble to get that room right."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Did you take a good look at it? There's guava and papayas all over it." Tom said.

"Guava and papayas? What's that got to do with--- Oh.." Kate remembered back about a little more than a month ago when she had been out looking for seeds for Sun's garden. Jack had been watching her. It had been right after Jack and Kate had opened the case together and Kate had admitted to killing the guy she loved. She then reminded herself she still wanted to tell Jack all about that some day. When Jack had given her those seeds, they had both known that they were back to normal. But that hadn't lasted long.. Kate shook herself back into reality.

"We know a lot of things Kate." Tom said.

Kate shuddered. How much had they seen? How much did they know?


	16. Live Together Die Alone Part 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own LOST..I don't wish I did either…. Cause then no one would watch cause it would stink! Lol!

A/N: Ok this chapter is long with a lot of dialogue between Jack and Kate. I got in a really Jatey mood I guess you could say…I haven't posted it because for a while I hated the way this chapter turned out but I've just decided to post it.

"You can't sleep in here. It just won't work." Tom said.

"I don't understand why I can't just stay in here." Kate said.

"There's a lot of things here Kate that you will never understand. And even if we were to explain things to you, you probably still wouldn't understand."

It sickened her that this guy had the same name as the man she had loved. She quickly shook those memories away before they got to her, again.

"Ok fine. For whatever reason you need me to room with Jack I don't know why but I'll do it." Kate suddenly felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"Good. Come with me." Tom said.

Alex looked at her sympathetically as she closed the door behind them.

Tom and Kate walked over to Jack's door and Tom knocked. If Kate had been in a better mood she might have pointed out to him that he hadn't knocked on Alex's door yet he knocked on Jack's.

Jack opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Kate's living with you. No question about it." Tom pushed Kate past Jack into the room. "Uh… yeah.. ok." Jack said.

"We'll come get you tomorrow morning. Do not leave this room until then." Tom said.

Jack didn't say anything. Tom left and Jack closed the door and turned around. Kate was sitting in one of the chairs. Jack went and sat in the other. They sat like that for a couple of minutes.

During this time Kate found the chair to be very fascinating. It was lime green and it was actually a very relaxing chair.

"These people…. They're weird." Jack said.

Kate rolled her eyes. Well that's the understatement of the year. "Jack, do you notice anything weird about this room?"

"What?" Jack looked at her like she was crazy.

"No seriously. Take a good look at it." Kate said.

"Okay…"Jack looked at the room.

After a minute, he said: There's no windows?"

Kate shook her head. "Jack we're probably underground. Of course there's no windows."

Jack sighed. "Kate I don't know what your point is but I give up."

"The walls Jack, look at the wallpaper."

Jack looked at the walls. "Okay… it's fruit so what?"

"It's not just fruit Jack!" Kate yelled at him. Man, he was clueless.

"What's going on Kate? What is up with you?"

"It's Guava. Guava and papaya. That ring a bell?"

"Guava and papaya? What?" Jack was sure Kate was talking rubbish. "Kate did they do anymore tests on you while you were with Alex?"

Kate stood up. "No! What is wrong with you? Do you not care?"

Jack stood up and moved closer to her. "Kate what's wrong?" Jack placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't Jack. Don't touch me. You don't even seem to care that Sawyer's dead. You don't seem fazed at all. When Boone, Shannon, Ana, and Libby died you were upset. But I don't see a drop of sadness from you. Yeah I know you guys didn't always get along but you could at least pretend that you were upset even if it were just for me." Kate collapsed onto the bed in tears.

Jack swore under his breath. Of course. Sawyer. It only made sense for Kate to be a mess after this. Jack knew he should probably try to comfort her but he couldn't help but feel hurt that Kate would think that Jack wasn't upset over Sawyer.

"Is that what you think? That I don't care about Sawyer? I'm still trying to get over Ana and Libby's death. And now to top it off with Sawyer….. I just can't take it. A couple of days ago I thought you were dead. I just… I can't." Jack felt his own tears coming but he forced them back. " The day of the funeral Sawyer told me something and it was a pretty big thing. So I asked him why he had told me, and he said," Jack paused for a second. "He told me that I was the closest thing he had to a friend. I couldn't believe someone like Sawyer would say something like that, especially to me---"

"Exactly. You always thought of Sawyer as the bad guy. You never even let Sawyer say two words to you and you pegged him," Kate interrupted Jack.

Jack looked at her tearstained face. "Would you let me talk? You're acting like I don't care about anyone. I can name plenty of times where I reached out to Sawyer and he never once returned the favor. But now, in the end, I realize that Sawyer kept me in check. I knew I wasn't the best leader, and Sawyer corrected me when I would make the wrong call. I know Sawyer had some good in him,"

It fell silent for a minute and Jack sat down beside Kate on the bed. He looked at the walls again." At first you didn't see the good in him either Kate, remember? In fact, if I remember correctly, you didn't start seeing good in him for a long time."

"What's your point Jack?" Kate knew she had been caught. She knew Jack was right. She'd stopped crying. She was sick of crying. She just wished this would all go away. She couldn't live with the fact that she had given Sawyer his death sentence.

"Guava seeds."

"What!"

"Slimy little bluish-black things."

Kate smiled. He did remember.

"So they decorated this room in Guava and Papayas.. what's the big deal?" Jack asked.

"Tom said he had made the room especially for you and me. That's why I had to sleep here."

"Really?" You mean he said he knew about that?"

"Yeah"

"What else do they know?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "That was my reaction. I don't know. Either Ethan was spying on us or they know everything up to now."

"We should probably assume they know everything." Jack glanced at her.

"Yeah I know. That's what I was trying to tell you."

"Well you could have just come right out with it. I'm as exhausted as you are. You didn't have to be all mysterious about it."

"Well _sorry_! I thought you would have remembered!"

"Kate I have a lot more on my mind right now. As much as I'd love to sit and talk with you about old times we've got a lot more to worry about."

Kate nodded. "Jack this bed seems very inviting. I'll take this side and you take the other." Kate started to take her shoes off.

"Kate I don't want to fight with you." Jack got up and walked to his side of the bed and he took off his shoes.

"I don't want to fight either Jack. I'm sorry. You're the only thing I have right now and I know I would be an even worse mess if you weren't here for me."

Jack looked at her. She had finished with her shoes and seemed to be debating whether she should take anything else off.

"Kate you mean a lot to me. I know I haven't ever made that clear but I… lo-I really care about you." Jack couldn't believe he had almost told Kate that he loved her. That was close.

Kate couldn't believe it. Had Jack almost told her he loved her? She loved him. She knew that. Kate decided to leave everything else on and she lifted the covers off the bed and crawled under them. _Thank God this is a king-sized bed. We could be sharing a twin…_She thought to herself. She watched Jack stand there. Oh wait, it was her turn to say something. _He probably thinks I don't feel the same way. Good going Kate._

"I care about you a lot too Jack." She said quickly.

Jack's face brightened and Kate laughed at how happy he looked. Should she say the three powerful words? She knew it would take their relationship to a whole different level. Was she ready? Was he?

As Kate thought these thoughts she had been staring at Jack the whole time.

Suddenly, without warning, Jack was taking his shirt off.

_Oh my gosh he's taking his shirt off. Look away Kate, look away. _But she couldn't tear her gaze away from him.

"Hey Kate, you there?" Jack said lightly.

Kate was shaken from her thoughts and she was suddenly aware again that Jack had a head…… and lips…. _Kate stop!_ She told herself.

"Hey it's not fair that you can take your shirt off and I can't!" Kate thought of something to say.

"Well you can take yours off if you want to. I won't mind. I mean, I'm a doctor." _I'm a doctor? Jack this is Kate. You know that._ "And besides, I've seen you without a shirt before." He added. _Oh good going Jack._

Kate had a huge grin on her face. Now it was Jack's turn to look like an idiot. "No that's ok. I'll leave it on. I was just kidding."

Jack almost looked disappointed but then he lifted the covers off the bed and lay down.

"Wow this is a nice bed. I haven't been in a real bed since before the crash."

"Uh Jack I was there too remember? So this is my first time in a bed as well."

"Oh yeah I know but," Here Jack shifted so he was laying on his side facing Kate and she was also laying on her side looking at Jack. "I didn't sleep the couple of days before the flight. Remember I told you my dad died? I was taking it pretty hard."

Kate realized Jack was telling her about his past. That meant a lot to her. "Well I was in a jail cell for a couple of weeks beforehand so I wasn't in a bed either. The sand on the beach is more comfortable than the cement bed you get in jail."

"So we both weren't in a real bed." Jack said. They both just stared at each other, inches apart.

"You know, usually when people sleep they like it dark. Maybe you're afraid of the dark or something but I think that we should turn the lights off." Kate said.

"Oh right." Jack got up and turned the lights off. He crawled back into bed in the same position as before.

They were silent again.

"My dad's dead also." Kate said quietly. "I thought he was my step dad then I realized he wasn't. And that upset me. My real step dad that I had thought was my real dad, had been a real father to me. My real dad wasn't a dad to me."

Jack couldn't believe that Kate was sharing with him. The darkness must make her feel safe. He wanted to ask how her dad had died but was afraid that Kate would shut down, so he decided to share more.

"My dad drank himself to death. He had been the chief of surgery. Then he had drank and worked on a patient after. He messed up badly and the patient died. Long story short, my dad lost his license and it was my fault, I had turned him in. We never talked after that. He'd not been the greatest dad ever. I just wish we could have worked things out before he died."

"I'm so sorry Jack. I really am. My dad and I were never close. He was sort of mean to me and my mom-" Kate left out the part that Wayne had abused her.

"I guess we are both the same."

Kate smiled sadly. If he only had knew all that had happened to her.

Jack was still curious. He wanted to know how her dad had died but was scared that she would put the wall up again that was obviously falling. So he just opened up more.

"My mom had told me that my dad had called her once from Australia. My dad had told her that he had a friend. He didn't know her real name, but he called her Sarah. They really didn't want to know each other's first names. That's all my mom told me. Sarah. I couldn't believe it. It's like some sick joke."

"Why? Who's Sarah?"

Jack cringed. Oh no. He hadn't meant to say anything about Sarah. Now he had to tell her.

"She was my ex-wife. How did your dad die?"

Kate didn't respond and Jack felt himself getting angry.

Finally she said, "It was sudden and painful. I would rather not talk about it."

Jack felt himself getting angrier though it was more hurt than anything.

Jack shifted on the bed so that he was lying with his back on the bed.

"Kate I've told you a lot of stuff about me. Can't you give me anything else?"

Kate sighed. "I know you told me a lot Jack and it means a lot to me that you did that. But I'm going to need more time. I can't handle telling you everything at once. Can you understand that?" Kate silently begged him to understand.

Jack sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I can."

Kate searched her brain trying to find something she wouldn't mind sharing. "My mom died of cancer a couple of years ago."

"Oh Kate I'm so sorry."

"I didn't really get to say goodbye." Kate was quiet for a couple of seconds. "So Jack, are you satisfied ?"

"Kate I'm only asking you these things because I want to know more about you."

"yeah I know but you're going to have to be patient if you want to learn more t will take me awhile."

"I'm glad we talked like this."

"Me too."

"Goodnight Kate."

"Good night Jack."

A/N: Ugh that went on forever! I'm planning on finishing this in two more chapters. Hopefully. Lol! The next chapter is all about Sawyer and how he explains what happened to everyone else.


	17. Live Together Die Alone Part 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Ok here is a shorter chapter…

The Next Morning

'Ok, you can do it Sawyer. They hopefully won't go all mushy on you.' Sawyer took a deep breath and silently made his way to his tent. He was trying to get there before anyone saw him. As he walked he glanced over at Kate's empty tent. He felt a pang in his chest but quickly shook it off. He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached his tent."

"Sawyer!"

Sawyer froze and slowly turned around, "Rose. Shhh." He quickly dropped his stuff and walked over to her.

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Rose please. I'm tired right now so could you not say anything about me being here yet and let me sleep for a couple of hours?"

"What?"

"Please?"

"Oh….ok I guess. But everyone is really worried hun so you shouldn't rest too long."

"Thanks." Sawyer looked at her gratefully.

Rose nodded and left.

"What is she doing up so early?" Sawyer muttered to himself. He went into his tent and sat down. "Home sweet home."

He did not sleep. He spent the next couple of hours thinking about how he was going to tell everyone about Jack and Kate.

A few hours later Sawyer had gotten nowhere and he decided to just go and get it over with.

He walked out of his tent and to his surprise no one was around. He walked for a while and found everyone all gathered together. He walked to the edge of the crowd and found Charlie with Claire. Sawyer forgot that he wasn't supposed to be there and he asked Charlie what was going on.

"Desmond, Locke, and Eko are ok! They had to get through a lot of rubble but they're ok beside some scratches. This sure would be a good time to have Jack around." Charlie said. He glanced at Sawyer for a second then looked away and then he did a double take.

"Sawyer?" Charlie grabbed him and hugged him.

"Get off me man!" Sawyer pushed him off.

"Oh sorry. What happened? Why are you here?" Charlie asked.

Suddenly Sawyer found all eyes on him. It got very quiet all around.

"Uh…" Sawyer swallowed and decided to just tell them.

"Hey….. I'm sure you all know about Michael now."

At this people's faces took on looks of hatred.

"Oh yeah that's obviously a yes." Sawyer said. "Jack, Kate, and I were taken by the Others. We were put in separate, small rooms." Sawyer shuddered at the thought of the small rooms." I was only there for a couple of days. Then someone came in and told me… They told me that Kate was dead….."

Everyone gasped.

Sawyer took a deep breath. He had to twist the story a little to be able to tell them that Jack was dead. "Then they ejected me with some shot and left me the that room for a day. Then someone came in again and told me that Jack was dead."

Everyone gasped again and everyone began talking. Some were crying.

"But what are we going to do without a doctor?"

"Who's going to tell us what to do?"

There were a lot of questions.

"Everyone calm down." Sawyer shouted.

Everyone looked at him again. "Jack and Kate didn't suffer. It was quick. That night, a girl named Alex, that French chick's daughter, helped me escape. She saved my life. They were going to kill me next."

The questions and talking started again. But the last question that was asked was," Who's going to be our leader now?"

Everyone looked at Sawyer expectantly.

"Oh no way. I'm not going to be your leader. What are you guys thinking?"

"He's right. What the bloody hell are we thinking?" Charlie said next to Claire. "Sawyer's not a leader, we can't trust him."

"Right." Sawyer said. "Wait…. Hey!"

"Charlie's right. I think we should wait for Sayid to come back. He is a good decision maker." Locke said.

"I'm right here." Sayid said. Everyone turned towards him. A weary looking Sun and Jin were behind him.

"I heard what Sawyer said." Sayid talked before everyone else could again.

"We ran into Michael on his boat. He explained to me what happened. Michael betrayed us. All of us. But it wasn't his fault. They did this to us. They ruined our already ruined lives. They told us if we left them alone that they would leave us alone. They didn't do that. They sent one of their men over here to disturb and spy on us. We must always be on the lookout now. Michael and Walt are gone and Jack, Kate, Ana, and Libby are dead. Let's not have any more deaths. Tonight we will have a funeral for Jack and Kate. Tomorrow is a new day. The hatch is obviously in rubbles so there will probably be nothing to salvage. I understand you are all confused and upset. We will just have to get through this together."

For the next couple of hours everyone talked amongst themselves. There was a lot of discussions and finally everyone calmed down.

Sawyer was not looking forward to another funeral, especially since Jack was still alive and probably being tortured or worse for all he knew. Then there was Kate. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It would be weird not having her around.

"Sawyer." Charlie interrupted his thoughts.

Sawyer looked up at him from the spot he was sitting at on the beach.

"We're about to have the funeral, are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming. Who do you think I am? Some heartless jerk?" Sawyer got up and walked to the "cemetery."

Charlie stood next to Claire and whispered. "I think Sawyer might actually act nicer now."

Claire just looked at him and he quieted down and put a comforting arm around her.

Sayid was talking. "Jack and Kate had a huge impact on all of us whether it be good or bad. I personally feel that it was good. Jack was a good leader. He had his bad moments but he always tried his best to keep us safe and happy. He was a good doctor as well. Kate cared for everyone. She was a good person. She always volunteered to do dangerous things to help us out. I admire her for all that she did. I will miss them both." Sayid stepped back.

"The day of the crash," Claire started, "I thought I was having contractions. I was screaming for someone to help me but everyone was only thinking of themselves. But then Jack came and he made sure I was ok. Then she went and helped someone else. That's how he was. He couldn't just ever help one person. He wanted to fix everything. Kate helped me deliver Aaron. She was a good friend. I was so scared but she helped me through it. I am really going to miss them so much." Claire wiped away a tear and Charlie held her tighter.

Other people talked as well as Sawyer battled with himself whether to say something or not. He didn't feel right saying something about Jack since he was probably still alive but if he only talked about Kate people would think he didn't care about Jack so he finally settled on saying nothing.

After the funeral was over everyone went to their tents. That night Sawyer was sitting down by a fire he had made.

"Hey dude." Hurley sat next to him." so our lives pretty much suck now huh? I mean, Michael kills Ana and Libby," Here Hurley paused for a second. "We all try to help him get Walt back, we get captured. I'm set free, and Michael goes home, then Jack and Kate die."

"Yeah that's a pretty bad month." Sawyer muttered. The two women he had grown to love had died. He felt like he was loosing his edge. Everything was falling apart. Now he really was tired.

"Well at least we're ok." Hurley said.

It was quiet for a minute then Sawyer said, "Yeah we're ok but there's no reason to live so why bother."

Hurley was surprised at Sawyer saying this. He figured Sawyer was probably hurting because Kate was dead, or was it Ana he liked? He really didn't know.

"So who was it Sawyer?"

"What?"

"Ana or Kate?"

Sawyer couldn't believe Hurley was asking him the question that he had been asking himself the whole day. But right then he knew the answer.

"Neither." Sawyer glared at Sawyer and stood up and walked away.

Hurley watched him leave and sighed. A lot of things had changed this week, a lot of painful things happened, but no matter what, some things would always stay the same.

A/N: ok one more chapter! Yay! I think.. there might be another one if the next chapter gets to long but I'm going to try to make it one chapter. I have to warn you there is a time period jump in the next chapter.


	18. Live Together Die Alone Part 9

Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A'N: Ok I have to warn you there's a bit of a time period jump here. But it won't affect anything major.

Two Months Later

Kate walked down the familiar hallway, the flickering lights looming above her. A few people were also walking down the hallway but they weren't paying attention to her. Kate smiled at a woman as she passed her and the woman smiled back.

Kate reached the end of the hallway, her heart beating out of her chest. She hadn't seen Jack since the morning and she was eager to see him for lunch. She turned down to another hallway looking the same as the other one. She walked to the end of it and opened the door. Behind the door were the medical facilities. All of the medicines, beds, anything that doctors would need to work on patients. She spotted Jack in one of the many rooms and walked over there smiling casually at a nurse walking by.

"Jack." Kate whispered as she walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Kate! Hey!" Jack's face broke into a smile and he put down the clipboard he was holding. He turned around so that he could return her embrace.

"You're a little early for lunch."

"Yeah I know. But I need to tell you something." Kate said, as they broke apart.

"Ok what?"

"Something…important."

"Kate the last time you said that I almost had a heart attack."

"No it's not like that.. Pick up your clipboard and what I'm about to tell you whatever you do don't do anything.."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Jack picked up his clipboard and pretended to look at it.

"Alex says we have to leave. Tonight."

"Tonight? Why tonight? Why not another night?"

"She says that we need to leave really soon and they won't be expecting it. Especially since you've become all buddy-buddy with everyone." At this Kate gave Jack a knowing glance.

"What? What else was I supposed to do? Just be mean to everyone while being forced to work?"

"Well it does seem like you forget what they did to us. And what they might do to us."

"Kate as long as we don't do anything weird, like trying to escape, then nothing will happen."

"Yeah it will. Anyways, Alex said that I especially need to get out of here before they." At this Kate checked to make sure no one was around." Before they find out I'm pregnant."

"Why? You're not going to show for a couple more months. There's nothing to worry about."

"Jack you know they do weekly tests on me. They're going to find out sooner or later. And probably sooner. You know they want me to get pregnant so they can take the baby and do who knows what with her."

"Her? So now it's a her? What if it's a him?"

"It's not going to be a him."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Jack shook his head while grinning. "So what's Alex's elaborate plan?"

Kate shrugged. "We're just going to leave tonight after everyone's asleep."

"That's it?" Jack said. "I guess that's what you get when you rely on a teenage girl for escape.."

"Yeah well it will work as long as we put a lot of time behind us."

"They'll find us you know. We can't hide from them."

"Yeah we can. Remember? The Others can't get to us from our beach and most of that part of the jungle."

Jack nodded. "Oh yeah I remember. Because of that ultraviolet thing and the loud sound when they took us. "

"Yeah so we can use that for our advantage now."

Jack shook his head. "But what about my patients? And the tailes that they took? Like Cindy? I just can't abandon them." Jack walked over to some cabinets and opened them apparently looking for some medication.

"Yes you can. They'll do ok. Alex will probably help them."

"Yeah but I'm their only doctor. Ethan was and then he died."

"Jack what's more important, your patients, or me and your daughter?"

"My son."

"Your daughter."

Jack took the medicine out of the cabinet and set it on the counter below the cabinet. "You of course but I can't just leave now. There's some people that need me."  
Kate sighed. "Ok look you can think about it over lunch but we are going tonight."

"Fine let's go to lunch then"

A couple of hours later Kate and Alex were sitting in Kate and Jack's room talking about the plan.

"So what is Jack doing right now?" Alex asked. Alex and Kate had become good friends and they talked a lot with each other.

"Jack's doing what he always does, working with his patients. I seriously wonder if that's all he did before we crashed." Kate said.

"Probably. So how did he react when you told him about tonight?"

"He doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to abandon his patients."

"Well he's going to have to." Alex said.

"And he will."

Alex laughed. "You're already acting like a mother."

"What? He wants to grab some meds to bring back and stuff. I really want to go back but I actually think he might miss some things from here."

"Well I know I'll miss you." Alex said seriously.

"Why don't you come with us? Come meet your mother." Kate said.

"I can't. They are going to freak tomorrow when they find out you two are gone and I need to make some kind of excuse, and besides, what if you get captured again and need my help?"

"We can manage. They can't come to our side of the island anymore anyways."

"I just can't. Come on let me help you pack." Alex changed the subject.

Kate and Alex spent the evening filling their old backpacks up with food and other things. Alex and Kate had a lot of fun together.

Around 8 o'clock there was a knock on the door.

Kate and Alex exchanged looks and Kate dropped the backpacks on the floor and shoved them under the bed. She went to answer the door, not sure of what to expect.

She opened the door.

"Hey"

"Jack" Kate breathed again and smiled.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then he walked past her into the room and Kate shut the door.

Alex put the backpacks back on the bed.

"Hi Alex." Jack said. He put a bag on the bed and sat down next to it.

"Hey Jack. So are you ready for tonight?" Alex asked as she double-checked the backpacks.

"Not really. But it looks like I have no choice in the matter."

"Hey it's no use arguing with a pregnant woman." Kate smiled.

"True…I brought some meds and things to bring back." Jack said.

"Thanks." Kate grabbed the bag and stuffed it in Jack's backpack.

"So when are we leaving?" Jack asked.

"After midnight I'm going to come get you." Alex said.

"You sure you'll be okay alone?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. They won't suspect me. I'm going to go ahead and go to my room until it's time to go." Alex said as she made for way to the door.

"Wait." Kate grabbed her arm and hugged her. "Thank you for everything Alex. Without you Jack and I would probably be dead."

"Thank you for being a good friend," Alex smiled and left.

Kate turned and put the backpacks by the door then she sat next to Jack on the bed.

"So are you excited to go back?" Kate asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. You realize we'll have to tell them about Sawyer." Jack glanced at Kate.

"What are we going to say?" Kate still missed Sawyer a lot and she knew it would be worse once they got back. Kate looked down at the floor so she wouldn't have to look at Jack.

Jack took Kate's hand into his own and said, "We'll tell them the truth. They killed him."

"So you aren't going to tell them-"

"Kate what they made you go through was terrible. Everyone else doesn't need to know. It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks." Kate smiled gratefully.

"Now come on, get into bed." Jack reached over and kissed her then went to his side of the bed and turned down the blankets.

A few hours later Alex lead jack and Kate out of the buildings and outdoors where Kate and Alex had a tearful goodbye and then Jack and Kate were on their way.

The next day they were walking along and to Kate it felt like forever.

"How much longer?" Kate asked as she followed Jack.

Jack laughed. "I think it 's like a day. Do you think you can manage?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah I did it before, I can do it again."

"But now it's different. You're pregnant."

"Yeah I kind of already knew that Jack." Kate said. "What do you want to name her?" Kate changed the subject and Jack gave her a look. "Or him." She added.

"I don't know."

"If it's a girl I want to name her Elizabeth and call her Lizzy."

"Elizabeth." Jack nodded. "I like it. For a boy I was thinking Jimmy..or James." Jack stopped and turned around and Kate almost ran into him. "After Sawyer. He looked at her carefully.

"I'd like that." Kate smiled and they continued walking.

The next day, they were finally home. They were just coming up the last hill.

Jack walked a little faster than Kate and then all of the sudden he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Kate asked him, now standing next to him. Kate followed his gaze and at the other end of it was…Sawyer.

A/N: Now I know you all want to know more about what happened with them while they were with the Others and I promise you will learn more in the next, and final chapter. Yes this is still not the end…


	19. Live Together Die Alone Part 10

Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Ok this is it guys! The finale.. hehe! I am so glad I am finishing this. Thank you for sticking with me and my frustrating lack of updates. Next season I will do better. Oh just a warning. There is a tiny amount of Skate in here but not much.

(Five Minutes Earlier)

Sawyer walked over to Nancy's tent excitedly. He was going to take her out on a picnic. He wasn't going all out mind you, but he was going out. This would be their third date, and to Sawyer, three dates in one week was pretty darn good.

"Knock knock." Sawyer said, standing outside Nancy's tent.

Nancy walked out. She was a tall slender blonde, just Sawyer's type. "Hey Sawyer." She grinned and kissed him,

"Whoa now wait just a second there sweetcheeks. I've got us a little picnic planned over there on that hill. Why don'tcha wait till we get there ok?"

"Oh all right." Nancy said and then she and Sawyer started to walk over to the hill.

Sawyer had become the most wanted man on this side of the island. Women always wanted to be with him. Kate dieing had changed him. He went back to his old ways, minus all the conning, and he was actually a better man. Starting a month ago he had decided to move on because just thinking about Kate all the time wasn't going to bring her back. Nancy was the second woman now that he had latched on to for a while.

But suddenly, something caught Sawyer's eye.

He saw Jack walking up the hill that he and Nancy were planning to have their picnic at.

Sawyer stopped and blinked a few times.

"Sawyer? What's wrong?" Nancy followed his gaze to see Jack and she gasped.

But then the next thing Sawyer saw made him want to start walking again. He saw Kate walking up beside Jack. She stopped and looked at Jack for a second and then looked over at Sawyer.

Sawyer wanted to move, wanted to run towards her, but couldn't. He couldn't believe it was actually Kate.

But Kate wanted to run, and she did. Two seconds later, Kate was almost tackling Sawyer. She threw her arms around him and held on tight like she was afraid it wouldn't be real if she let go. Sawyer also returned the embrace and neither one wanted to let go.

Jack just walked slowly down the hill, taking everything in. Nancy was extremely jealous but tried to contain it. Jack finally reached the spot that Sawyer, Kate, and Nancy were at.

Nancy felt like an idiot for just standing there so she gave Jack a friendly hug. "We thought you were dead."

"It sort of feels like we were." Jack smiled at her and then glanced over and Sawyer and Kate.

Finally, it seemed like hours later, but Sawyer finally said something." Uh Freckles, you wanna let go now? I promise I won't go anywhere."

Kate gave a small laugh and let go. Sawyer and Jack both noticed that Kate was crying.

"We thought you were dead." Kate said softly.

Sawyer looked at her, perplexed, and he looked at Jack for confirmation.

"Yeah we did Sawyer." Jack nodded. "It's good to see you." Jack offered out his hand to Sawyer but Sawyer didn't take it because he was so shocked.

"Well Alex told me that Freckles was dead but you were still alive."

"What!" Kate exclaimed. "Alex told us you were dead!"

"What? Why the hell would she say that?" Sawyer asked. " She got me outta there!"

"So you just left me for dead then?" Jack asked.

"What else could I have done? For all I knew, you could have been dead too. I was instructed to come here and tell everyone that both of you were dead. Do you have any idea how hard that was?" Sawyer said.

"Wait, so everyone else thinks we're both dead?" Kate asked,

"Yeah. We even had a funeral."

"I can't believe this." Jack rubbed his face with his hands and Kate just continued to stare at Sawyer.

It was awkward then and no one knew what to say.

"Well…why don't we go back to camp then and you guys can tell us the full story." Nancy suggested.

Kate glanced at Jack, who nodded. "Yeah let's go." He said.

Sawyer wanted to walk next to Kate but Nancy wanted to walk next to Sawyer. Kate and Jack followed behind them. Nancy reached for Sawyer's hand, as if seeking assurance that he still loved her, After Sawyer hesitated for a second, he reluctantly grabbed her hand. Jack followed suit, and reached for Kate's hand. Kate gratefully accepted it. She pulled Jack closer to her and whispered in his ear, "Let's not tell them about the baby yet." Jack squinted at her.

"Please?" She begged him.

He slowly nodded, although he looked confused.

It wasn't that Kate didn't want people to know, she just didn't want people to know _yet_. It would be too chaotic if they told everyone everything at once. She also wanted to tell Sawyer herself.

A little while later Kate and Jack found themselves standing in the middle of a circle of the rest of the survivors. Kate had lost count on how many hugs she had received.

Jack was in the midst of explaining what had happened. He was trying to do his best to keep it as simple as possible to no avail because everyone wanted to hear everything. After Jack finished telling them of how the Others had forced Kate and himself to share a room together Kate picked up the story.

"They wanted Jack to work in the medical facilities but they never wanted me to do anything but act kind of like a housewife. At first Jack didn't want to work for them but then he realized we had no choice. A week later, we finally caught on to the real reason why they wanted us."

(Flashback)

Kate sat on the already made bed. She'd made it three times already that day. She as bored and wanted to leave the room but Jack had told her that he didn't want her to leave without him. She was debating whether to just go out anyways. It wasn't like he was the boss of her.

But before she could make a decision, the door burst open and Jack rushed in looking very flustered. Kate stood up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Kate." He grabbed her arms and looked her in the eye as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Kate asked, her heart racing.

"I think I know why they want us in the same room. Kate, they want us to have a baby so they can take it."

"What!" Kate exclaimed. She'd thought before of what it would be like if she and Jack were parents but she couldn't believe the Others wanted it as well.

"Yeah." Jack was still catching his breath.

"Well why do you think they want that?"

"Well they took Claire and they took Alex from Danielle so obviously it's for something. "He said, and then he added. "You've got to admit Kate, our baby would have pretty good genes." He smiled at her.

Kate tried not to let her jaw drop. Jack had never said that sort of thing to her even though they had gotten a lot closer since they had first gotten kidnapped. Kate quickly recovered her senses. "Yeah because of mine."

Jack grinned. Now there was the Kate he knew. She'd been different since Sawyer had died.

"How did you find this out?" Kate asked.

"Well.." Jack began.

(Flashback) (Yes a flashback during a flashback)

Jack stood at the medical counter and penned in his time. He was anxious to get back to Kate. He knew she knew he liked her, and he know she liked him as well. It was obvious by the way Kate leaned into him at night when they slept. That had only started a couple of days ago but each night they both got braver. Like for instance, last night Jack had wrapped his arm around her. At first she had stiffened but then she had relaxed in his embrace. Jack had decided that tonight he was going to verbally tell her that he loved her and that he wanted her to be his. He wished he could do a romantic dinner but under the circumstances that would be impossible.

Some voices brought Jack back to reality and for some reason he had a feeling that he wanted to hear this so he dove beneath a near by desk. He felt like a child for doing so but he didn't care.

"He wants us to follow through with step 42." Dee said.

Tom sighed. "Getting 23 done was hard enough. How are we going to get them together?"

"We'll recreate some of the moments they shared, like playing golf."

"Well that would work, except it might bring sine memories back for Kate about James."

"Yes." Dee said, "And then Jack can comfort her."

This sent a shiver down Jack's spine. How did they know about the golf?

Tom laughed. "You are so smart."

"It will only be a matter of time before she is pregnant and then everything will fall into place." Dee and Tom's voices faded as they left the room.

(End all Flashbacks)

Kate smiled as she remembered how that night had ended then she continued as she stared into the crowd.

Kate didn't tell everyone that they had gotten together that night so she skipped that and went on.

"The Others know everything about us up to before the button wasn't pushed. They want babies. We still don't really know why and hopefully we won't figure that out." At this Claire held onto Aaron a bit closer and Sun placed a hand on her growing stomach.

There were also a few more people in the crowd who had reacted the same way Sun had and Kate smiled. So Kate and Sun weren't the only ones who were expecting a baby.

Jack then took over from there and finished the story.

Later on that night, Kate saw Sawyer sitting by himself, looking out into the ocean. Kate excused herself from where she had been sitting with Jack.

They still hadn't told everyone about the two of them so they hadn't gotten to show any affection toward each other.

Kate approached Sawyer. "This seat taken?"

Sawyer indicated that it was not and Kate sat down.

"So where's Nancy?" Kate asked, watching him carefully. She saw him bristle.

"How the hell should I know?" He snapped.

"Well judging by the hand holding you two were doing today it would seem like you're a couple." Kate said.

It was silent for a minute and then, "I waited for you Kate." Sawyer said harshly. Kate straightened up at his use of her actual name.

"A whole month. I couldn't bring myself to believe that you were actually dead." Sawyer was glad that he was turned away from her. He wouldn't be able to stand looking at her. "Then I decided not to wait anymore. I moved on."

"That's what I would have wanted you to do." Kate said softly, placing her hand on his, which had been resting in the sand.

This caused Sawyer to finally turn and look at her. "I love you Kate." He said.

Kate was shocked that he was freely saying this. She could tell that he was expecting her to say something along those lines as well. Kate couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath. "Sawyer, there's something I have to tell you."

Sawyer looked at her expectantly.

"Do you remember when they told you I was dead?" Sawyer nodded quickly, not wanting to remember.

"Well they told me I had to choose between you and Jack, which one should die. It was one or both of you."

Sawyer quickly caught on. "So you chose me huh?" He was at a lack for smart comments.

Kate ducked her head and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She didn't know what else to say so she just sat there trying not to cry. Sawyer withdrew his hand from her grasp.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to choke back the tears.

Sawyer shook his head, not sure of what to say. "Unbelievable." He muttered. "And to think I actually wasted a whole month on you." He said, full of hatred.

That broke the dam for Kate and now tears spilled freely. "I'm sorry." She said again, though he could barely hear her.

A couple minutes past and Kate finally calmed down. There was one more thing she had to tell him. "Sawyer, I have to tell you something else."

Sawyer turned and look at her, hurt written all over his face.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, not really wanting to tell him.

"You're what?" Sawyer wasn't sure if he had heard right or not."

"I'm pregnant Sawyer." She said more confidently.

"With a Jack Jr.?" Sawyer guessed. Kate looked down and nodded.

Sawyer shook his head. "So the Doc finally won your heart over huh?"  
"He won my heart over when he asked me to sew him up." Kate admitted, then she blushed when she realized what she had said.

Sawyer just stared at her. "Well I hope you have a nice life Kate." Sawyer dismissed her. Kate took the hint and stood up and walked away but then turned around. "You will always have a special place in my heart." Then she walked away.

"You too Freckles." Sawyer muttered after her retreating figure.

Kate walked up to Jack and sat next to him on the log. It was after dinner and everyone was sitting around chatting.

Jack noticed something was wrong and asked her if she was all right. He knew that she had just talked to Sawyer.

"Hold me." She said weakly. She was drained from the depressing conversation she had had.

Jack looked around and then back at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure."

Jack ignored the stares he knew they were getting and he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him as she closed her eyes. Jack kissed the top of her head and leaned is head against hers. "I love you Katie."

Kate smiled." I love you too." Now all eyes were on them with everyone smiling.

Jack and Kate told everyone the next day that Kate was pregnant. Sawyer was finally able to close a chapter in his life and opened a new one with Nancy. Jack and Kate still planned on naming their son James, and with Jack and Kate's genes, and Sawyer's name, who could ask for a better child? Sawyer and Kate would always have a connection but what Jack and Kate had was so much more.

THE END!

A/N: So it's over. I hope you liked it. I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers. I hope you all come back and read my Season 3 Impressions when Season 3 comes out. You are the best readers ever!


End file.
